Sweet Sixteen
by Vaslav
Summary: Aunque parezca increíble, Tatsuha y Suguru tienen la misma edad. ¿Qué pasaría si se vieran obligados a convivir?
1. La llegada

**------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 1: La llegada**

**------------------------------**

****

- Mika, he dicho que no, y no es negociable.

- Si te entiendo, Eiri, y tienes toda la razón, pero ya sabes lo que opina Tohma al respecto. . .

- Oh, vamos Mika, tu casa tiene como trescientas habitaciones. Instaladle en _el ala oeste del castillo_ y ni os enteraréis de que está allí.

- ¿Es que no te importa poner en peligro mi matrimonio?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, si sabes que no?

"GRRRRRRRRR ¬¬" Está bien, está bien, calma. Necesitaba la colaboración de su hermano, no era el momento de discutir. Respiró profundamente.

- Aiiiiiii. Anda Eiri, hazme ese favor. Es que se lo carga todo, ¡hasta la vajilla! – Suplicó, con vocecilla lastimera.

- ¡Pues ponle cubiertos de plástico! ¡Y no me molestes más!

TUUUUT TUUUUT TUUUUT

Condenado Eiri, ya había vuelto a colgarle. Normalmente se enfurecía cuando su hermano hacía eso, pero tenía que reconocer que esta vez tenía razón. En fin, tendría que buscar buenos argumentos para convencer a Tohma sin que descargara la ira que la noticia iba a provocarle contra ella. Uf, tendrían que ser argumentos muy poderosos. . . "Mañana me pondré la mini falda negra."

**-.-.-**

****

Mika entró cautelosamente en el despacho de Tohma.

- Buenos días, cariño.

- Buenos días, reina – Contestó su marido, sin dejar de teclear ni apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador - ¿Cómo está mi amorcito?

"Y yo qué sé. Ve a verle y pregúntaselo ¬¬"

- Muy bien, gracias. Este. . . Tohma, tengo que darte una noticia – Con la misma cautela con la que había entrado, caminó para acercarse a su mesa, las manos detrás de la espalda.

- Entiendo, ¿y de que se trata? – Preguntó distraídamente, siempre dedicando el máximo de su atención al ordenador.

- Pues, verás. . . Tatsuha va a pasar unos días en Tokio. . .

- Ajá.

- Una semana, aproximadamente. . .

- Ajá.

- Lo que ocurre es que. . . bueno, como comprenderás, ahora no puede quedarse en casa de Eiri, como solía hacer, así que le he dicho a mi padre que se quedará con nosotros, je. . . jeje. . . je. . .

El sonido de las teclas cesó instantáneamente. Lenta, muy lentamente, Tohma giró la cabeza para mirar por primera vez a su mujer desde que había entrado al despacho. ¿Recordáis su bonita sonrisa? Bueno, pues esta vez no había ni rastro de ella. Bien al contrario, el ceño de Tohma ya no daba más de sí de tan arrugado que estaba, y sus labios se fruncían en una mueca de profundo disgusto.

- ¿Y por qué no puede quedarse allí, si puede saberse? ¬¬

Mika suspiró. Ya se esperaba aquella reacción. No podía culpar a Tohma, Tatsuha era de las poquísimas personas en este mundo capaz de hacer que su marido perdiera los papeles. Aún recordaba la última y catastrófica vez que su hermano se alojó con ellos. Sólo estuvo en su casa tres días, pero le dio tiempo a cargarse media porcelana de Sèvres, dejar el césped hecho un asco con su moto, hacer que la asistenta les pusiera una denuncia por acoso sexual y, lo que rebasó el límite de la paciencia de Tohma: Nunca supieron cómo se las arregló para hacerlo, pero el caso es que Tatsuha destrozó las teclas de su precioso _piano-Steinway-hecho-a-mano-en-Inglaterra-por-encargo-especialmente-para-mí._. Los instantes posteriores al descubrimiento de este desastre estaban algo confusos, pero Mika recordaba haber tenido que reducir a su marido, que perseguía a su hermano pequeño por toda la casa armado con un enorme cuchillo de cocina. Lo siguiente fue que, evidentemente, Tatsuha tuvo que irse a casa de Yuki, y Tohma le juró que si "ese monstruo" volvía a poner los pies en su casa, él le dejaría el camino libre, se instalaría en un hotel. . . y prepararía los papeles del divorcio.

- Pues porque ahora está allí Shuichi, por supuesto.

- ¿Y qué, si está Shuichi? No creo que sea Tatsuha el que se escandalice de ver a esos dos metiéndose mano, y tampoco creo que el koi de Eiri duerma en el sofá, precisamente, así que espacio no le faltará.

- Bueno, el caso es que. . . ejem, me resulta un poco embarazoso. . .

- ¿El caso es que qué, Mika? Necesitarás darme una razón de MUCHO peso para que permita que tu hermano traspase el umbral de nuestra casa.

- Aix, pues que a Shuichi le da miedo Tatsuha. Ala, ya está, ya lo he dicho. Esto. . . por lo que Eiri me ha contado, em. . . digamos que Tatsuha tiene la mala costumbre de "propasarse" con él. Dice que se parece a Ryuichi – No hacía falta decir más. Tohma gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco. Eso le recordó que, como siempre que Tatsuha venía a Tokio, tendría que sacar a Ryuichi de la ciudad. Y estaban en plena grabación de un CD recopilatorio. ¡Oh, mierda de salido! – Y, como comprenderás, no le hace gracia tener que estar vigilando todo el día que su propio hermano le meta mano a su novio. . . o lo que sea.

- ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? Que le ponga un cinturón de castidad y andando ¬¬ - Dijo, cruzando los brazos, visiblemente enfadado.

- Oh, vamos Tohma, no seas niño.

- ¿Y si le instalamos en un hotel?

- ¡Tohma, no pienso enviar a mi hermano a un hotel!

- Le buscare un hotel muy bonito – Respondió, con ojillos suplicantes, aferrándose desesperadamente a esa última posibilidad.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Mi hermano no pasará las vacaciones en un hotel mientras yo tenga un techo que ofrecerle! Mi padre no lo consentiría, ni yo tampoco. ¡Vamos hombre! Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

Tohma volvió a enfurruñarse. Tendría que ceder. No le gustaba nada eso de ceder, y menos aún tener que cohabitar con el monstruo desequilibrado permanentemente en celo de su cuñado. Pero tendría que ceder, no le quedaba otra T.T

- Hn, supongo que me habrás traído algo con mucho azúcar para compensarme por este ultraje – Dijo, tal y como podría haberlo hecho un niño de cinco años que pide una recompensa por haberle obligado a comerse el puré de verduras.

- Por supuesto que sí, amor. Y por eso, adelantándome a tus deseos. . . – Mika sacó de detrás de su espalda un paquetito y lo abrió encima de la mesa – . . .te he traído un pastel de nata con fresas de esos que tanto te gustan – Cogió el pastel y lo puso delante de la cara de su marido – Abre la boquitaaaaaaaaa. . .

Tohma desvió la mirada del pastel, decidido a mantener su dignidad y a no dejarse comprar con un simple dulce. Pero le llegaba el olor de la nata, Mika se había puesto en plan _gatita francesa_, y él pensaba que se merecía un premio por haber consentido sacrificar el poder vivir en paz en su propio hogar. Vale que él no pasaba ni seis horas al día en su hogar, y normalmente las dedicaba a dormir, pero esa no era la cuestión.

- ÑAM¡¡ - Le pegó un enorme mordisco al pastel, llenándose la cara de nata, masticando furiosamente.

- Buen chico – Siseó su mujer.

Mika salió del despacho colocándose la falda, después de limpiarle la nata de la cara a Tohma con pequeños y excitantes lametones, ponerse una fresa en el canalillo. . . en fin, esas cositas que una tiene que hacer cuando necesita convencer a su marido de algo. Mientras cerraba la puerta, pudo escuchar a Tohma hablando por teléfono.

- ¿K?. . . Haga las maletas, Ryuichi y usted van a pasar una semana en un balneario. . . ¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO! ¿QUÉ PASA?

Realmente, estaba de un humor de perros.

****

**-.-.-**

****

Hiro y Shuichi llegaron al edificio de la NG Records justo a su hora. Por los pelos, pero a su hora. Que su amigo le pasara a buscar en moto todas las mañanas se había convertido en una rutina para que el pelirrosa dejara de llegar tarde, y de momento, estaba funcionando.

- ¡Shindou!

Shuichi dio un respingo. Mika se acercaba a ellos taconeando enérgicamente.

- Em. . . ¿Sí, Mika-san? – Mika también le daba miedo. Los dos hermanos de Yuki le daban miedo. Bueno, ¿de qué nos extrañamos? Incluso Yuki le daba miedo muchas veces.

- Veamos. El jueves se celebra una cena benéfica en el ayuntamiento para recaudar fondos contra la hepatitis B, o el alzheimer o no sé qué enfermedad. Quiero que tú y mi hermano asistáis. Habrá mucha prensa y lo único que tenéis que hacer es vestiros de gala, y quiero decir DE-GA-LA, posar para las fotos al entrar, decir que estáis encantados de apoyar a la causa, cenar y marcharos. Por supuesto, la empresa pagará la donación correspondiente al importe de vuestros cubiertos. ¿Crees que serás capaz de comportarte como es debido?

- Sí. . . sí, Mika-san.

- Eso espero, porque estará el alcalde, su mujer, el presidente de. . . O.O¡¡¡¡

ÑOC-ÑOC.

Mika notó como unas manazas la agarraban por detrás y le estrujaban dos veces los pechos.

- ¿Quién soooooooooooy?

Ante la atónita mirada de los dos miembros de Bad Luck, a Mika se le marcó una vena en la sien, apretó los dientes, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre sus tacones, y descargó toda la fuerza de su puño contra la cara de Tatsuha, que acabó empotrado en una de las paredes del recibidor, para el inmenso estupor de Shuichi, Hiro, y la recepcionista.

- Jurl O.ô – Dijo el guitarrista – Menudo derechazo tiene la jefa.

- Y eso que no has visto sus patadas voladoras – Respondió Shuichi.

- Jejeje. Veo que sigues estando en forma, no has perdido tu toque – Tatsuha, saliendo del agujero de la pared - ¿Cómo estás, chochito?

- ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ? – La cabeza de Mika creció desmesuradamente, y todos sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos, como si fuera un tiburón blanco.

- Venga, hermanita. No te pongas así PLAF - Palmada en el culo – Ooooooooh, mira quien está aquí. Shuichiiiii – Dijo el retoño de los Uesugi, abrazándose al pobre Shu y restregando su mejilla contra la del cantante – Que ganas tenía de verte.

- Em. . . Ho-hola Tatsuha. Esto. . . ¿Ya conoces al Hiro? – Shuichi intentaba apartar la atención de Tatsuha de sí mismo.

- Eiiiiiiiiiii, tú eres el guitarrista, ¿verdad? ¡Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte! – Para alivio de Shuichi, Tatsuha le soltó y se dedicó a estrechar vigorosamente la mano de Hiro – JAJAJA, ¡eres muy bueno, tío!

- Jeje, muchas gracias, pero. . . – Hiro sonreía forzadamente, sobreponiéndose al dolor - ¿Me devuelves la mano? La necesito para ganarme la vida.

- Tatsuha, deja de molestar a los empleados y busca algo para entretenerte donde no estorbes.

- Vale, Mika-chan. Pero, como hermano que te quiere, te aconsejo que dejes de poner esa cara de mala leche, o se te marcarán unas arrugas de lo más antiestéticas alrededor de la boca. Bueno, me voy a saludar a Tohma, tra la laaaa. . .

Y el jovencísimo monje se fue alegremente en dirección al ascensor, dejando a los dos músicos bastante desconcertados, y a su hermana mayor con un cabreo increíble que, efectivamente, le marcaba unas arrugas muy feas alrededor de la boca.

****

**-.-.-**

****

Tohma estaba leyendo unos informes de mercado, mientras sorbía la tercera taza de tila de aquella mañana. Tenía los nervios de punta esperando que su cuñado apareciera por allí, arrasándolo todo como un tifón de verano. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto Tatsuha llegara.

- ONIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN¡¡¡

La puerta se abrió con estruendo, y en el umbral del despacho apareció un apuesto joven de cabello negro. . . y muy malas intenciones.

"Mierda"

- Tatsu-chan, qué alegría volver a verte - ¿Qué? Al fin y al cabo, las apariencias son lo más importante, ¿no? - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Oniisaaaaaaaan¡¡¡¡ - Sin hacer ningún caso del saludo de Tohma, y sin más preámbulos, Tatsuha se abalanzó sobre la mesa del presidente de NG Records, tirando al suelo gran parte de los papeles que Tohma estaba revisando, y agarrándose al cuello de su cuñado con toda la fuerza de sus robustos brazos – ¡Oniisan, mi querido oniisan! ¿Sabes que eres mi cuñado preferido?

- Mpf . . . Debe de ser porque soy el único que tienes.

- No, Tohma, ahora también está Shuichi, ¿recuerdas? Es como un cuñado no oficial.

- Claro, claro ¬¬ Qué estúpido soy, cómo no he podido olvidarlo.

- Seguchi, Seguchi, por favor – Tatsuha se arrodilló encima de la mesa, entre los papeles que había arrugado y desordenado. "Maldición. Ya empezamos" Los ojos del chico brillaron con destellos de intenso anhelo, y juntó las manos en un gesto suplicante – Seguchi, dime. . . ¿Dónde está Ryuichi?

- Ejem, verás Tatsuha – Tohma, una vez libre del abrazo asfixiante de su cuñado, volvió a adoptar su pose de amo del universo mientras se colocaba la corbata – Ryuichi ha tenido que salir de viaje.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Numerosas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos oscuros del pequeño Uesugi - ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿No le has dicho que yo venía?

- Claro que sí, Tatsuha. Pero has de tener en cuenta que Ryuichi, pese a que se entrega a sus fans como pocos lo hacen, también tiene obligaciones y. . .

- ¡¡¡PERO YO SOY SU FAN Nº 1!!! ¡¡¡NECESITO A RYUICHI COM EL AIRE QUE RESPIRO!!! ¡¡¡ÉL ES MI RAZ"N DE EXISTIR!!!

- ¡Por dios, Tatsuha, no grites! ¡Los empleados te van a oír!

- ¡¡¡PUES QUE ME OIGAN!!! – Chilló, poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa con el puño en alto, pisoteando los papeles del pobre Seguchi - ¡¡¡QUE SE ENTERE TODO EL MUNDO DE QUE RYUICHI ES MI ÍDOLO, MI SOL, MI LUNA!!! **¡¡¡ES MI DIOOOOOS!!!**

- ¡Tatsuha, baja de ahí inmediatamente! – Tohma, al borde del ataque de nervios, estiraba de la ropa de su cuñado en un inútil intento de hacerle bajar de su mesa.

- ¿Me prometes que harás volver a Ryuichi antes de que yo me vaya?

- Veré qué puedo hacer. . .

El puño de Tatsuha volvió a alzarse.

- ¡¡¡NO, YO NO PUEDO VOLVER A KIOTO SIN HAVER VISTO A MI RYICHI KAWAI!!! ¡¡¡SI ES NECESARIO, ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ HASTA QUE ÉL VUELVA, AUNQUE TARDE SEMANAS, MESES, AÑ. . .!!!

- ¡¡Está bien!! ¡¡Está bien, maldita sea!! Haré que Ryuichi vuelva antes de que tú te vayas ¡¡Y ahora lárgate de aquí!!

- Jijiji, sabía que no me fallarías, oniisan – Saltó de la mesa, después de dar un último abrazo a "su querido oniisan", y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho – Voy a ver a Eiri. ¡Hasta luego!

Una vez Tatsuha se hubo marchado, Tohma se desplomó en su sillón, dirigiendo una mirada de profundo odio a la puerta. "Vas listo si piensas que voy a permitir que le pongas las manos encima a Ryuichi para que me lo traumatices, depravado." Pulsó el botón del interfono que le comunicaba con su secretaria.

- Hiroe, tráigame un capuccino. ¡Con mucha nata!

- Em. . . Sí, señor.

* * *

Hola a todos¡¡¡

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulillo de presentación, ya que la historia propiamente dicha aún no ha comenzado.

Pobre Tohma, juju, menuda familia política que le ha tocado, porque me da a mí que el suegro tampoco debe de ser muy fácil de aguantar XDDD Bueno, por no hablar de Mika, que tiene que aguantar desde siempre a los dos energúmenos de sus hermanos.

¿Conseguirá Tatsuha conocer a su idolatrado Ryuichi? ¿Conseguirá Tohma sobrevivir a la visita de su cuñado sin sufrir una crisis nerviosa? ¿Conseguirá Yuki mantener a Shuichi a salvo de su hermano? Y Suguru, ¿qué pinta en todo esto?

La respuesta a todas estas preguntas, en próximas entregas. JEJEJE

HASTA LA PR"XIMA¡¡¡¡


	2. La estrategia

**--------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 2: La estrategia**

**--------------------------------------__**

_La bañera estaba toda manchada de rojo, y un hilillo espeso de sangre se abría paso entre las piernas de la chica, torcidas de forma grotesca, hacia el desagüe._

_No había zona del cuerpo de Aoi que no presentara heridas, más o menos profundas, pero todas ellas habían sangrado abundantemente, tiñendo su ropa de color carmesí. Una siniestra mortaja, húmeda, pegada a su piel, marcando las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo como para hacer más evidente que la carnicería que había sufrido la había destrozado. Sin duda, de entre todas ellas, la herida que le resultaba más escalofriante era la de su cabeza. Le habían abierto el cráneo, seguramente golpeándola con algo muy pesado y, por la profundidad del golpe, puntiagudo. Entre que la frente había quedado destrozada y que la cara estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, la chica resultaba irreconocible._

_- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? _

_Kaworu hubiera querido llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. El dolor que le producía la muerte macabra, despiadada y absurda de Aoi no podría mitigarse con lágrimas. Su cuerpo no era capaz de producir lágrimas para llorar por eso. Algo tan fútil como una lágrima, por más amarga que fuera, resultaría insultante ante la magnitud de aquel horror, ante lo que Aoi había tenido que sufrir por culpa suya._

_- Lo he hecho por ti. Ha sido culpa tuya._

_Eso ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que ella se lo dijera._

_- Shiori, esto no era necesario. . . _

_- ¡Claro que era necesario! ¡Te estabas alejando de mí, por ella! ¡TÚ NO TE ALEJARÁS NUNCA DE MÍ! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!_

_- ¡Entonces haberme matado a mí! ¡Aoi no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia!_

_- ¿Matarte a ti? Eso es lo que te gustaría. Estarías dispuesto incluso a dejarte asesinar para deshacerte de mí. Pero eso no pasará nunca, ¿entiendes? Tú serás siempre mío, para mí sola, Siempre estaremos juntos, tanto si te gusta como si no. Y no permitiré que nadie te aparte de mí. . . porque tú me perteneces._

_El hilo de voz, lúgubre y siseante, con que Shiori pronunció aquellas cuatro últimas palabras hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda._

_Ahora sí que empezó a sollozar. No ya por Aoi, no de pena ni de dolor, sino de desesperación._

_Shiori no saldría nunca de su cabeza. Se quedaría allí para siempre, torturándole, arruinando su vida y la de todos aquellos que se acercaran a él. Nunca dejaría de recordarle que ella le consideraba propiedad suya, y sólo suya._

_Y lo que era aún peor. Ella tenía razón._

_Él sería siempre impotente ante el poder de Shiori. Nunca conseguiría separarse de ella, por mucho que lo deseara. Después de todo, Shiori era una parte de él mismo. Shiori había usado sus propios pies para acercarse hasta Aoi, había sido su propio brazo el que había inmovilizado a la chica mientras Shiori descargaba el cuchillo con furia sobre ella, habían sido aquellas manos que ahora miraba atónito, sus propias manos, las que habían golpeado su cabeza hasta desfigurar su preciosa cara, y por eso estaban también manchadas de sangre. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra alguien que ni siquiera. . .?_

- ¿Cómo estás, a. . . ni. . . ki? – Preguntó una voz sensual y varonil, justo al lado de su oído, provocando un cálido vientecillo que acarició el interior de su oreja, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

- UAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Yuki pegó un salto de su silla, protegiéndose la oreja con una mano y llevándose la otra al pecho- ¡Mierda, Tatsuha! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?!

- Vamos aniki, que yo sé que te gusta, jojojo – Respondió su hermano, mirándole con ojos golosines.

- ¡NO, NO ME GUSTA! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS MIENTRAS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO!

- Lo que tú digas. . . Supongo que ahora que tienes a tu koi no necesitas que nadie más te haga mimitos – Yuki gruñó - ¿Qué? ¿No vas a ofrecerle a tu hermano algo de beber?

Los dos salieron del despacho. Tatsuha se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras Yuki iba a la cocina a por las bebidas. Llevó zumo de naranja para su hermano y una cerveza para él.

- Gracias, aniki. Cómo me cuidas.

- Hn. ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? – Señalaba un moratón en el pómulo izquierdo de Tatsuha.

- Ah, ¿esto? El saludo de Mika, jeje.

- Has vuelto a tocarle las tetas, ¿verdad?

- Aix, es que tiene unas tetitas tan redonditas y tan monas. . . ¿A ti no te entran ganas de acariciárselas?

- **Por supuesto **que no tengo ningunas ganas de acariciárselas.

- Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes. Son como dos manzanas calentitas, duras y firmes, con esos pezoncillos respingones que. . .

- ¡Son los pezones de tu hermana!

- ¿Y? – Respondió Tatsuha, con una expresión en su cara que dejaba bien claro que él no veía qué clase de inconveniente podía suponer eso.

Yuki dejó caer la cabeza, dejándolo por imposible.

- Cuanto más mayor te haces, peor estás de la cabeza. Anda, ponte un poco de hielo ahí. A veces tengo la impresión de que te follarías todo lo que camina.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Eiri! Qué barbaridades dices. A la zoofilia no llegaré nunca.

- Bieeeeeeeeen, bieeeeeeen. Me dejas mucho más tranquilo. Esperemos que a la necrofilia tampoco.

- Los muertos no caminan, listo. Quedan automáticamente descartados.

Yuki apretó tanto la cerveza que tenía en la mano que dejó la marca de los dedos en la lata. Después de esto, hubo unos minutos de silencio y tranquilidad, en los que los dos sorbían sus bebidas sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué, aniki? ¿No vas a preguntarme por nuestro señor padre?

- ¿Para qué? Seguro que el viejo está mejor que tú y que yo juntos.

- JAJAJA. La verdad es que sí, pero él insiste en que no llegará al mes que viene. Y no para de repetir que, antes de cascarla, su único deseo es verte convertido en una persona decente, libre de esos vicios perniciosos que tienes, con una esposa honesta y respetable y un empleo de verdad.

Yuki volvió a gruñir. Lo de la "esposa honesta y respetable" ya le exasperaba bastante, pero lo que realmente le sacaba de sus casillas y hacía que las pocas conversaciones que mantenía con su padre acabaran invariablemente a gritos, era la costumbre que tenía Uesugi-kun de hablar de su profesión como algo que no era "un empleo de verdad". ¡Mierda! ¡Él había ganado más dinero sólo con una de sus novelas que su padre en toda su puñetera vida! ¿No era capaz de demostrarle un mínimo de respeto?

- Hn, no quiero seguir con este tema – Espachurró el cigarro contra el cenicero.

- Como quieras, como quieras. Pero la verdad, Eiri, no sé por qué no tienes un poco más de tacto. Mírame a mí: Soy el hijo ejemplar, papá nunca se queja de mí. Es más, presume de su chiquitín ante todos sus amigos – Dijo Tatsuha, con un aire de suficiencia insoportable - ¿Y por qué? Porque le digo que sí a todo, me ocupo de unos cuantos servicios para tenerlo contento, y después hago lo que me da la gana. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer tú lo mismo?

- Porque yo no soy tan asquerosamente hipócrita como tú y como Mika, y porque no me da la gana. ¿Está claro?

- Siiiiiiiii, aniki. Más claro que el vodka – Tatsuha decidió dejar aquella cuestión para no poner a su hermano de mal humor – Oye Eiri, ¿puedo quedarme un rato en tu casa? En la de Mika me aburro mucho.

- No. Estoy trabajando. Quiero aprovechar la tranquilidad de que no está aquí Shuichi.

- No seas así. Me quedaré jugando con la consola y no te molestaré.

- ¿Y por qué no juegas con el material de Nittle Grasper de Seguchi?

- Ojalá. En casa no tienen nada. Sólo en el home-studio de Tohma, y ahí no me deja entrar.

- Pues vete a dar una vuelta.

- Hn, tú lo que no quieres es que esté aquí cuando llegue tu novio. Eres un egoísta – Dijo Tatsuha, poniéndose de morros. Eso sí que puso de mal humor a Yuki.

- ¡Si no fueras un depravado que no respeta nada, esto no pasaría!

- La culpa es tuya, por buscarte un koi tan requetemono y que se parece tanto a mi Ryuichi kawaii, con esos ojos, esa carita de niño, ese culito de. . . – Tatsuha empezó a salivar.

- Fuera de mi casa – Que no os extrañe. Si hubierais visto la expresión tan guarra que su hermano tenía en la cara, vosotros también le hubierais echado.

- Desde luego, cómo eres – Como vio que allí ya no había nada que rascar, Tatsuha cogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta – Con lo bonito que es compartir.

- ¡Que te largues!

Tatsuha se giró y le sacó la lengua a su hermano. Luego salió corriendo hacia la puerta, al ver que una lata volaba hacia su cabeza. ¿Verdad que es bonito el amor fraternal de los Uesugui?

Una vez solo en casa, otra vez amo y señor de su castillo, Yuki volvió a su despacho para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó en su mesa, encendió el ordenador y volvió a abrir el texto en el que estaba trabajando.

_¿Cómo podía luchar contra alguien que ni siquiera. . . ?_

_ ¿Cómo podía luchar contra alguien que ni siquiera. . .?_

_ . . . que ni siquiera. . ._

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué iba yo a poner aquí?!

**-.-.-**

- ¿Aún no llega Seguchi-kun? Qué raro que él se retrase.

- Se habrá quedado enganchado al teléfono. Como es su apéndice.

Los tres componentes de Bad Luck estallaron en sonoras risotadas, pero a Sakano-san eso no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia.

- Señores, no hablen así del jefe. Si llega a oírles. . .

- Venga, hombre. ¿Cómo va a enterarse?

Sakano se agazapó un poco sobre sí mismo, en una postura de autodefensa, y miró a su alrededor como si temiera que en la sala hubiera micrófonos ocultos.

- Él lo oye todo – Susurró, temeroso.

Hiro, Shuichi y Suguru volvieron a reírse. Llevaban ya un cuarto de hora esperando a su jefe en la sala de reuniones, y a parte de que se aburrían, no podían explicarse el retraso de Seguchi, siempre tan puntual.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y apareció Tohma, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Buenos días – Saludó/amenazó.

Las risas cesaron al instante. El jefe llegaba tarde y con cara de mala leche. Aquello no podía traerles nada bueno.

- Buenos días, Seguchi-kun – Respondieron cuatro voces al unísono.

RRRRRRUM RRRRRRUM

Tohma se dirigió a su sitio en la mesa ovalada caminando con dificultad. Llevaba algo colgando de la pierna izquierda que le impedía caminar de forma normal. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de los empleados cuando vieron que aquel "algo" era Tatsuha, agarrado empecinadamente a la pierna de su cuñado.

Por fin, Tohma consiguió llegar a su asiento. A los de Bad Luck y a Sakano parecía que se les iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas. Antes de comenzar, el presidente de NG Records levantó la vista y les dirigió una mirada de _al-que-diga-ni-media-palabra-le-clavo-la-estilográfica-en-un-ojo._ Los otros cuatro tragaron saliva.

- Ejem, ejem – Seguchi dio dos golpecitos en la mesa con los papeles y se sentó – Bien, empecemos. Como saben, K no puede acompañarnos hoy por ligeros problemas de salud. No es nada serio, no se preocupen. En cuanto a . . .

- ¿Cuándo viene Ryuichi? – Preguntó una vocecilla que provenía de debajo de la mesa. Las manos de Tohma temblaron ligeramente.

Sakano de puso blanco, Suguru parpadeó varias veces, Hiro se mordió el labio inferior y a Shuichi se le escapó una risita que consiguió convertir en un oportuno ataque de tos justo cuando su jefe le dirigía una nueva mirada asesina.

- Tatsuha, te dije que estuvieras callado.

- Pero no me has dicho cuándo viene Ryuichi – Habían pasado dos días desde que Tohma le hiciera aquella promesa, y el chico empezaba a impacientarse al no notar ningún avance en los trámites para que su ídolo regresara a Tokio, así que llevaba todo el día acosando a Seguchi con una insistencia que hubiera acabado con la paciencia del santo Job, hasta llegar al extremo de engancharse a su pierna y amenazar con no soltarle hasta que le dijera e-xac-ta-men-te cuándo vendría Ryuichi. Al final, Tohma había decidido que la mejor estrategia sería ignorar a Tatsuha hasta que se cansara de hacer el indio. Con lo que no contaba era con que, de eso, él no se cansaba nunca.

- Estoy trabajando, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

- ¡¿Tonterías?! ¡Oniisan, esto es muy importante! ¡Debería ser tu prioridad absoluta en estos momentos, en vez de tanto papeleo y tanto hacer la pelota por teléfono a lo peces gordos!

Esta vez, ninguno de los chicos pudo evitar que se les escapara un bufido de risa contenida. Incluso Sakano se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Tohma estrujó inconscientemente los papeles que tenía en las manos.

- Tatsuha, me estoy hartando. . . – Siseó amenazadoramente.

- Eres malo, oniisan. Y un mentiroso. ¡Le diré a todo el mundo que Seguchi Tohma no cumple sus promesas!

- ¡BASTA! – Tohma se levantó con tanta fuerza que tumbó la silla. Suguru y Shuichi se abrazaron a Hiro, sobresaltados, y Sakano se llevó con terror las manos a la cabeza – TOICH TOICH TOICH¡¡¡ – Con la pierna que le quedaba libre, Seguchi empezó a pisotear con fuerza la cabeza de su cuñado - ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡No te soporto más! ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡FUERA, FUERA TODOS! – Les gritó a sus empleados.

Como si necesitaran más. Hiro, Suguru, Shu y Sakano salieron atropelladamente de la habitación, no fuera cosa que aún recibieran alguna galleta como las que estaba recibiendo el joven Uesugi.

Tohma continuó pisoteando a su cuñado hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas. Por suerte para Tatsuha, la resistencia física de su oniisan no era nada del otro mundo, y el chico no sufrió ningún daño serio. De hecho, le hizo poco más que cosquillas. Después se marchó, resoplando, a su despacho.

"Arf, arf, arf. ¡Maldita sea! Ojalá pudiera dejarle encerrado en la sala de reuniones hasta que acabe esta semana infernal. Pero, claaaaaaaro, Mika no querrá que le haga eso a su querido hermanito. Ni eso, ni que le ponga un bozal. ¡Oh, qué harto estoy!"

Se quitó la americana y se recostó en si sillón, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

Más rehecho físicamente, empezó a pensar con claridad. "Hm, necesito buscar algo con lo que distraer a Tatsuha hasta que llegue el momento de que se marche. Por mucho que diga, al acabar las vacaciones empieza las clases, y su padre no le permitirá quedarse más tiempo, aunque sea para ver a Ryuichi. ¡Sí, eso es! Necesito mantenerle ocupado, entretenido, y le iré dando largas hasta el final de la semana, porque ni por todo el oro del mundo pienso traer aquí a Ryu-chan mientras ese animal esté en Tokio. Pero, ¿con qué puedo distraerle? ¿Con qué?"

Apoyó la barbilla en una mano y se cubrió la boca con el índice, pensando, pensando. . .

De repente, dio un golpe en la mesa.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Es perfecto, PERFECTO! ¡SOY UN GENIO! ¡SOY UN JODIDO GENIO!

* * *

Ai, ai, aaaaaaaaai. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a este Tohma? Miedo me da, jujuju.

Siento muchísimo este retraso, pero resulta que me he cambiado de casa y estaba sin conexión, a parte de que, con todo el rollo de la mudanza, comprenderéis que la inspiración no daba mucho de sí, y la cosa estaba bastante estancada. Me perdonáis, ¿verdad? (sonrisita)

Como siempre, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Alguien me comentó que Tatsuha estaba un poco exagerado. Razón no le falta, pero lo he hecho a propósito para reír un poco más. Espero no haberme pasado, jiji.

Esto es todo de momento. Ahora, me despido.

HASTA LA PR"XIMA¡¡¡


	3. El trato

**-------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 3: El trato**

**-------------------------------**

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es genial? (sonrisita)

Mika, sentada en una de las sillas que encaraban el escritorio de Tohma, observaba a su marido en silencio, pensativa. Finalmente, tras unos segundos buscando la respuesta adecuada, contestó.

- Tohma, por favor, no lo hagas.

- ¿Eeeeeeeeh? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué problema hay?

- Créeme, Tohma. Es una mala, mala, mala, mala idea – Respondió, moviendo la cabeza en un enérgico gesto de negación cada vez que repetía la palabra "mala".

- Oh, vamos querida, no seas agorera – Tohma quiso quitarle importancia a la convicción de su mujer con una jovial sonrisa. "Le da rabia que no se le haya ocurrido a ella."

Mika vio que su marido estaba empecinado en llevar a cabo su plan, lo que significaba que tendría que emplearse a fondo para persuadirle de lo contrario. Adoptó una actitud suplicante.

- Por favor, cariño. No lo digo por mí, ni por Tatsuha. Es por él.

- ¡Pero si él estará encantado! Además, ya sabes que últimamente está muy agobiado. Le vendrá bien distraerse.

- Precisamente por lo agobiado que está, Tohma, te aseguro que no le conviene nada, nada en absoluto.

- Claro que le conviene, y a Tatsuha también. Ya verás como será una influencia muy buena para tu hermano, sí señor.

- Permíteme que lo dude – Respondió, escéptica.

Seguchi dejó de sonreír. Había pensado que Mika estaría encantada con su idea, que le diría lo listo que era, lo bien que sabía llevar las situaciones, que, aprovechando las circunstancias, le abrazaría y achucharía y eso le daría a él la ocasión de rechazarla con clase y con estilo, como hacía siempre, y quedarse más ancho que largo. Pero en vez de eso, su mujer no sólo no daba muestras de entusiasmo, sino que incluso se había atrevido a decir que su idea era mala. ¡Vamos hombre, ya lo que le faltaba! ¡Con los días que llevaba!

- Veo que hoy tienes muchas ganas de llevarme la contraria, que-ri-da – Dijo, con rintintín.

Mika le cogió una mano, conciliadora.

- Cariño, tú sabes mucho de muchas cosas, pero no sabes nada de adolescentes. Yo he criado a los dos adolescentes más salvajes de todo el país y, con seguridad, gran parte del extranjero. Por favor, Tohma, hazme caso – Pero Seguchi no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Oh, vamos. Yo también he tenido su edad y. . .

- Tohma, a los dieciséis años tú ibas un curso adelantado en el instituto y dabas conciertos de piano en el Auditorio de Tokio – Le cortó su mujer, con un punto menos de paciencia en su voz – No puedes tomar como ejemplo tu propia experiencia (1)

- Hn, pues yo creo que es una idea estupenda. Y ya verás como tengo razón – Dicho esto, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número, "insinuándole" a Mika que se marchara.

- Muy bien, pues tú verás lo que haces. Yo no quiero saber nada – Y Mika, bastante molesta con su marido por ser tan cabezón e impertinente, salió del despacho murmurando "Yo tengo razón, yo tengo razón. . .", imitando la voz de Tohma.

Una vez su mujer se hubo marchado, Seguchi colgó el teléfono (en realidad no había llamado a nadie). Murmuró un par de veces "Tú no sabes nada de adolescentes, tú no sabes nada de adolescente. . ." imitando la voz de Mika - "Pues ya veremos quién sabe más de qu" - Se puso la americana y salió del despacho.

**-.-.-**

Los dedos del pequeño Suguru volaban por encima del teclado, empleando en el ejercicio toda su agilidad, haciendo brotar notas como un torrente, derramándose en una cascada de semicorcheas. . . hasta que llegó un punto en el que se atascó.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – Escupió, exasperado. Ya le estaba hinchando las narices aquella pieza. Siempre se equivocaba en el mismo sitio.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Suguru giró la cabeza hacia la puerta del pequeño box **(2) **donde estaba practicando. Allí encontró a su primo, aplaudiendo y sonriéndole incluso con más encanto de lo normal. Precisamente lo que menos falta les hacía a sus crispados nervios ¬¬

- Muy bien, muy bien. Has mejorado mucho desde la semana pasada. Hm. . . pero aún te cuestan un poco las escalas descendentes – Sentenció Tohma, con voz del que se sabe experto en la materia.

Suguru hubiera querido contestarle que se metiera sus comentarios por el culo, pero fue capaz de mantener la compostura, esperando que su primo sólo pasara por allí y se largara cuanto antes. De lo que menos ganas tenía en ese momento era de aguantarle dándoselas de virtuoso.

- Gracias, pero yo no estoy nada satisfecho – Respondió fríamente.

El chico se estaba preparando para un dificilísimo examen de piano del conservatorio, y andaba estresadísimo. Tohma había hecho ese mismo examen cuando tenía su edad y, por supuesto, había obtenido la nota máxima. Ante la imposibilidad de superarlo, Suguru estaba obsesionado con igualar la nota, el éxito y las felicitaciones que obtuvo su primo en su momento y, en un absurdo arranque de cabezonería (y de ganas de demostrar que "yo puedo con todo") se había negado en redondo a cogerse unos días libres del trabajo con Bad Luck, aunque Tohma se lo ofreció.

Así que, mientras Hiro y Shuichi tomaban batidos y contaban chistes en alguna cafetería al acabar la jornada laboral, Suguru se encerraba en un box y se enfrentaba a las endiabladas piezas que tendría que interpretar en el examen, horas y horas, día tras día. . . Seguchi, por una vez con buenas intenciones sinceras, había intentado ayudarle, pero Suguru respondía a sus comentarios con tanta gratitud como si Tohma le hubiera escupido en un ojo. Y es que el chico pensaba que lo que su primo pretendía era restregarle por las narices que él era _el más mejor del mundo mundial_, cuando no era cierto.

Al final, Seguchi se había cansado de él y le había dejado hacer por su cuenta. Si quería algún consejo, ya le avisaría.

- Jiji, no esperaba otra contestación por parte tuya, Suguru. Es que tú eres muy perfeccionista, y eso está muy bien (sonrisita)

- Hn – Fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

- ¿Cuántas piezas te quedan por estudiar?

- Seis.

- ¡Uf, seis! Em. . . contando la que estabas tocando ahora, ¿no?

- No, con esta me quedan siete ¬¬ - "GRRRRRRRRR"

- Oh, vaya. . . siete todavía – Tohma puso esa cara de preocupación que uno pone cuando quiere hacerle ver al otro que está preocupado pero que, por consideración, intenta disimilarlo – Y sólo faltan tres semanas. . .

- Oye Tohma, no necesito que me animes más, ¿vale? Si no te importa, tengo mucho que hacer. . .

- Uf, y tanto que tienes. . . – Suguru le dirigió una mirada asesina. En respuesta a eso, Seguchi volvió a sonreírle en plan de "Aix, mi niño pequeñito", y se acercó a él. Una vez estuvo a su lado, le puso las manos sobre los hombros, masajeándolos suavemente – Si es que estás muy tenso, Suguru. No puedes tocar a Chopin si no aprendes a relajarte. . . Y a optimizar el tiempo, claro.

- Y seguro que tú podrías darme fantásticos consejos sobre cómo optimizar, ¿me equivoco? Ai, más abajo – Tohma obedeció a las indicaciones, presionando suavemente sobre las contracturas.

- Por supuesto que podría. . . Si tú quisieras, claro.

- Pues no, no quiero. Ya te he dicho que no necesito . . . ¡AU!

A traición, Seguchi había aumentado la presión justo en uno de los puntos críticos de la pequeña espalda de Suguru, haciendo que el chico tuviera que ponerse por fuerza derecho como una vela y que casi no se pudiera mover. Una vez lo tuvo inmovilizado, puso la cabeza junto a la suya, para hablarle al oído.

- Escucha, "Suggy-chan" – Él sabía que su primo **odiaba** que le llamasen Suggy-chan – Como ya eres mayor, o pretendes serlo, te voy a hablar claro. Al ritmo que vas, no acabarás el programa ni de coña. No sólo no igualarás mi nota sino que ni siquiera aprobarás. Eso es lo que hay. Pero. . . si consientes en que yo te ayude, te garantizo que trabajarás el doble de rápido y que vas a hacer unas interpretaciones maravillosas. Yo sé los pequeños trucos con los que se puede impresionar al tribunal, jeje. Sólo tienes que hacerme un pequeño favor, _Quid pro quo_, ya sabes. Y, por supuesto. . . nadie tiene por qué saberlo. . .

Ahí le había dado. Tohma sabía perfectamente que lo que más preocupara a su primo era que la gente dijera que había aprobado gracias a él. Todo era cuestión de hacer las cosas a su manera. . .

- ¿Y qué favor es ese que tengo que hacerte? – Respondió, esforzándose por que su voz sonara fría y condescendiente. Tenía que aprovechar un poco, no era algo que pasara todos los días eso de que Tohma le pidiera ayuda.

- Oh, algo muy sencillo. Hacerle compañía a Tatsuha mientras está en Tokio (sonrisita) El pobre no conoce a nadie y nosotros estamos muy ocupados para. . .

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! – Sobreponiéndose al dolor de tener los dedos de Seguchi clavados en sus contracturas, Suguru se puso de pie de un salto - ¡NO PIENSO HACERLE DE NIÑERA A TU CUÑADO PARA QUE TÚ TE LO PUEDAS QUITAR DE ENCIMA!

- Jejeje… - Tohma sonrió de una forma ligeramente amenazadora – Me parece que no lo has acabado de entender, querido primo. . . – Se sentó tranquilamente frente al teclado y empezó a tocar arpegios, con clama – Si yo digo que tú te coges unos días libres para acompañar a Tatsuha, tú vas y te coges unos días libres para acompañar a Tatsuha. Yo en justa recompensa, te ayudaré con tu examen, porque si no. . . – Suguru tragó saliva – Primo, te garantizo que se te van a venir encima unas montañas de trabajo tales, que no tendrás tiempo ni de dormir. Tengo un montón de actividades organizadas para Bad luck, ya sabes, entrevistas para radio y televisión, ruedas de prensa, firmas de autógrafos, apariciones públicas varias. . .

- GRRRRRRRR, está bien, tú ganas – Tohma dejó de tocar y le sonrió con dulzura – Pero tienes que prometerme que me vas a ayudar.

- Claro que te lo prometo, por eso no sufras. Ah, y tienes vacaciones hasta que mi querido cuñado se largue a su puñetera casa – Cara de desconcierto de Suguru – Aix, Suggy-chaaaaaaan, cuando yo hice ese examen no trabajaba. Todo el mundo lo entenderá, y yo les comentaré estratégicamente a todos lo maravillosamente eficiente que has sido al seguir trabajando hasta las tres últimas semanas. Te van a adorar.

"Suggy-chan" no protestó, porque sabía que su primo tenía razón, pero siguió de morros. Continuaba de morros cuando Tohma se levantó de la banqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, se puso más de morros todavía cuando le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro y le dijo alegremente "Te espero en la cafetería dentro de media hora para presentarte a tu nuevo amigo."

Cuando Seguchi cerró la puerta del box tras de sí, Suguru, sin relajar el cabreo de sus facciones, volvió a sentarse frente al teclado. Empezó otra vez la pieza que estaba tocando antes de ser interrumpido y, cuando llevaba unos cuatro compases, empezó a dales puñetazos a las teclas, llenado la pequeña sala con unos sonidos más que desagradables.

- MALDITO SEAS. ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOOOO! – Gritaba en medio de su pataleta.

**-.-.-**

Media hora más tarde, en la cafetería del edificio de NG Records, Tohma sorbía tranquilamente su capuchino mientras que Suguru se mantenía enfurruñado frente al batido de chocolate, todavía intacto, que había pedido para él.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde de la hora a la que habían quedado, hizo acto de presencia Tatsuha. Tohma ya se esperaba ese retraso, así que le había citado teniendo en cuenta un margen (Aunque Suguru, mucho menos paciente, ya había empezado a protestar "Ya me estás haciendo perder el tiempo", "Con la de cosas que tengo que hacer", "Este tío es un impresentable", . . .) Cuando le vio aparecer le hizo señas con el brazo para que se acercara, sonriendo.

- ¡Aquí, Tatsuha¡ ¡Aquí!

El pequeño Uesugi (que no se por qué digo "pequeño", si es enorme), se acercó a ellos no sin algo de miedo en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que Seguchi no estaba nada contento con él, y aquel cambio repentino de actitud le tenía bastante extrañado. Seguro que su cuñado había tramado algo, y él no podía esperar nada bueno de eso. Receloso, se sentó en la silla que le indicaba Tohma.

- Tatsuha, querido (sonrisita), ¿conoces a mi primo Suguru? Tiene la misma edad que tú.

- Em, no. Bueno, sí. De vista, de los conciertos y tal. . .

- ¿Tú también conoces a Tatsuha de vista, verdad Suguru?

- Oh, sí. Cómo olvidarlo – Respondió el chico, con intención. Clara referencia al lamentable episodio de la sala de reuniones – Ouch – (Patada por debajo de la mesa) Los dos chicos se dieron fríamente la mano.

- Pues verás, Tatsu-chan, resulta que Suguru se va a coger unos cuantos días de vacaciones, y como se da la maravillosa coincidencia de que tú está en la ciudad, mi primo se ha ofrecido amablemente a acompañarte a donde tú quieras. ¿Verdad que es fantástico? (sonrisita)

Ninguno de los dos interpelados respondió ni dio la más mínima muestra de encontrar aquello fantástico. Se quedaron allí, completamente inmóviles, mirándose el uno al otro con cara de estar pensando que les había tocado bailar con la más fea.

- Bueno, ejem, yo tengo que hacer. Os dejo para que os vayáis conociendo, ¿vale? Hasta luego.

Una vez Tohma se hubo marchado, Tatsuha y Suguru siguieron inspeccionándose sin decidirse a comentar nada.

"Mira que llega a ser zorro Seguchi. Me encasqueta a su primo a modo de esbirro para que me vigile." Pensó Tatsuha.

"Mira que tiene poca vergüenza Tohma. Me encasqueta a este animal para quitárselo de delante" Pensó Suguru.

Finalmente, Tatsuha se decidió a romper el silencio.

- Pueeeeeeeees. . . Hola.

- Hola.

Tres segundos de silencio.

- ¿Es verdad eso de que tienes mi edad?

- Sí.

- Ah. . . Pues no lo parece.

- Ya ¬¬

- Jeje, a mí tampoco me ponen nunca mi edad.

- Sí, el mundo está muy mal repartido.

(silencio sepulcral)

- Pues. . . Que guay eso de ser músico, ¿no? Debes de ligar como una bestia, jejeje.

- No te creas ¬¬ - En realidad, Suguru no se comía una rosca. Todas las fans de Bad Luck repartían sus platónicos amores entre Shuichi y Hiro. A él le veían demasiado niño y, además, ser el que menos posibilidades tiene de moverse encima del escenario no te ayuda mucho a ligar – Y lo de ser músico no es tan alegre como la gente se piensa. Hay que trabajar mucho.

- Ya.

(Silencio)

- Y. . . ¿qué tal el insti?

- Yo no voy al instituto. Estudio en casa con un tutor particular.

- Ya – "Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer. Menudo muermo de tío me ha endosado Tohma"

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el instituto?

- Bueno, jeje, yo tampoco es que vaya mucho. Más que nada me paso por allí a saludar a las chicas, ya sabes JAJAJAJAJA.

Tatsuha pensó que eso le iba a hacer gracia a su compañero forzoso, pero Suguru se limitó a contestarle con un lacónico "Ya" y a mirarle con la misma cara que ponía el director de su instituto cuando le llamaba a su despacho. Dejó de reír "Lo que yo decía, un muermo."

"Puaj, vaya asco de chulo barato que me ha endosado Tohma" Pensó, por su parte, Suguru.

- Bueno, y. . . ¿qué te apetece hacer? ¿Quieres visitar la ciudad, algún sitio en concreto?

- Ya conozco Tokio.

- Ah.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Te apetece hacer algo?

"Perderte de vista"

- No, no tenía nada pensado.

- Ah.

Pasaron así otros diez minutos, sorbiendo sin ganas sus bebidas, intercambiando algunas frases sueltas, paseando la vista por la cafetería. . . Hasta que a Suguru se le ocurrió echar mano de un recurso que siempre va bien en estos casos.

- ¿Te apetece ir a la sala de reuniones a ver un rato la tele?

- Ah, pues. . . ¿Tiene cable?

- Sí.

- ¡Estupendo! Está a punto de empezar el partido de los Tigers contra los Giants. ¡Venga, vamos a verlo! ¿A ti te gusta el baseball?

Suguru recordó las humillaciones que sufrió en la época en la que aún iba al instituto, durante las clases de educación física, en las que era el blanco de las crueles burlas de sus compañeros y de las iras de su profesor por no ser capaz de pegarle con un estúpido palo de madera a un estúpida pelota que el estúpido de turno lanzaba siempre en dirección a su cabeza. Odiaba el baseball con toda su alma.

- Em. . . No está mal.

- Vale. Ya veo que no.

Tatsuha disfrutó como un enano de poder ver el partido en la inmensa tele de plasma de la sala, animando a su equipo e insultando al árbitro como si estuviera en el salón de su casa, mientras Suguru le miraba como si no pudiera creer que tanta estupidez concentrada en una sola persona pudiera ser posible. Cuando el partido se acabó, estuvieron mirando unos cuantos programas que no les interesaban a ninguno de los dos, pero eran una buena excusa para no tener que hablarse. Y así, a lo tonto, a lo tonto, transcurrieron tres horas y media de mortal aburrimiento.

- Bueno, pues ya es la hora de irse a cenar – Dijo Suguru, casi sin poder disimular su alivio – Vamos a tener que volver a casa.

- Es cierto. Oye, esta noche tenía pensado salir por ahí.

- ¿Y?

- Y que tú tienes que acompañarme. No pongas esa cara, sabes perfectamente que tu primo no me dejará poner un pie en la calle si tú no vienes conmigo, y por lo que he podido ver, _el amo del universo_ ha decidido que esa será tu misión mientras yo esté por aquí, así que ya sabes lo que te toca.

- Em. . . Tatsuha, no es por no ir, porque si hay que ir, se va. Pero es que estoy muy cansado, quería irme a dormir temprano y. . .

- ¡Ningún problema! – Respondió el monje juerguista – Estás de vacaciones, ¿no? Pues aprovecha que mañana no tienes que madrugar y disfruta un poco de la vida, hombre, que una vez al año no hace daño. Te recojo a las once, y ponte guapo.

- Pero es que. . .

Pero es que nada. Antes de que el pobre Suguru tuviera tiempo de protestar, Tatsuha ya se había marchado.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) **No tengo ni idea de cómo era la vida de estudiante de Tohma pero, tal y como es ahora el angelito, no creo que vaya muy desencaminada XD

**(2) **Por si alguien no lo sabe, un box es un cuartito para ensayar donde tienes los amplis, el equipo de voces y todo lo necesario para enchufar los instrumentos y que, al menos en teoría, está tratado acústicamente.

AL FIN¡¡¡ AL FIN LO HE ACABADO¡¡¡¡

Jodidos mocosos, el trabajo que me habéis dado ¬¬

Suguru es un cabezón, no me dejaba continuar el capítulo porque me decía que no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo ninguna de las salidas que se me ocurrían. ¿Os lo podéis creer?

Dios mío, los personajes se me suben a la chepa. Estoy acabada T.T

Pero ahora me vengaré, jojojo. Suguru va a pasar su primera noche de juerga salvaje, y en compañía de Tatsuha, nada menos. No os lo perdáis.

Tiembla, Suguru, tiembla¡¡¡¡ MUAAAAAAAAAAA JUA JUA JUA JUA


	4. You can leave your hair on

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 4: _You can leave your hair on_**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

A las 23:20 horas de la noche, y llegando tarde para mantenerse fiel a sí mismo, Tatsuha llegó a casa de Suguru. El otro hacía exactamente veinte minutos que le esperaba en el portal, muerto de frío, así que ya os podéis imaginar lo contento que estaba.

Tatsuha paró la moto delante de él y levantó la visera de su casco.

- Eeeeeeei, que requeteguapo me vienes.

- Hn, ¿qué pensabas? ¿Que vendría en pijama?

Para la ocasión, Suguru se había llevado a casa ropa que normalmente sólo se ponía en los conciertos y que, por consiguiente, solía descansar en el inmenso guardarropa de NG Records. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y un jersey de lycra de cuello subido, del mismo color, que le quedaba muy bien y le hacía parecer un poco más mayor. Todo ello completado con una gabardina de piel negra.

- Sí, ya veo que eres un chico muy _fashion_ – Respondió Tatsuha, en tono burlón - Aunque no sé de qué me extraño, siendo primo de Tohma. . . – Y sin más preámbulos, se sacó otro casco que llevaba colgando del brazo y se lo tiró a Suguru sin avisar. El resultado fue que el casco fue a impactar justo en el estómago del pobre chico.

- Ouch. ¡A ver si tienes más cuidado!

Tatsuha puso los ojos en blanco.

- Aaaaaaai, igual de flojucho y quejita que su primo también.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Para de decir que soy igual que Tohma! Parece que no sepas hacer nada más.

- Anda, deja de remugar y sube, enano.

- No me llames _enano_, imbécil.

No sin dificultad, Suguru consiguió subirse a la moto, sentándose detrás de Tatsuha.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a agarrarse a su espalda, Tatsuha arrancó, saliendo disparado calle abajo. Poco faltó para que Suguru saliera volando por detrás de la moto.

- ¡ESPERA, ANIMAAAAAAAAAL! ¡AÚN NO ME HE PUESTO EL CASCOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**-.-.-**

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron a un local del que salía el sonido atronador de música de baile, más el bullicio de mucha, muchísima gente. También había una larga cola de personas que esperaban para entrar, soportando estoicamente el frío de la noche. Tatsuha aparcó la moto justo delante de la puerta.

- Oye, aquí pone que no se puede aparcar.

- Bah, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Te pongo una escalera? Jejeje – Se burló, mientras inclinaba la moto para que Suguru pudiera bajar sin romperse la cabeza.

- Vete a la mierda ¬¬

- Ui ui ui, ¿qué diría tu primo si te escuchara utilizar semejante lenguaje?

- Diría que es por culpa tuya, que eres una mala influencia.

- Seguramente. JUAAAAAAA JUA JUA

Haciendo caso omiso de la cola de todos los que esperaban para entrar, Tatsuha se dirigió directamente hacia la entrada, seguido por el desconcertado y temeroso Suguru.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeh, Kosakuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero mira quien ha venido – Saludó alegremente el inmenso vigilante de la discoteca.

- ¡Kosaku! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!

- JEJEJE ¡Y yo a ti, gamberro! – Tatsuha y el gorila se abrazaron con entusiasmo y muy poca sutileza, dándose tales palmadas en la espalda que, cualquiera que no les oyera, pensaría que se estaban dando una paliza – Hm, ¿y este?

- Este, es. . . es un amigo.

- Ya veo – El segurata se agachó para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la de Suguru – Oye. . . tu cara me suena. ¿Has venido antes por aquí?

- ¿Yooooo? No, no, que va – "GLUB ¿Y ahora qué hago?" Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Tohma "Sobretodo, procurad pasar desapercibidos en los lugares públicos. No deis pie a que la gente os reconozca"

- No, no ha venido nunca. Por eso le he traído, porque no se puede venir a Tokio sin pasar por el CYBERIA **(1)**. ¿A que no? ¿A que podemos pasar? Jijiji – Tatsuha sonrió a su mastodóntico amigo enseñando todos los dientes – Además, no vamos a beber, ya lo sabes.

El segurata le sonrió en plan "padrazo" y le revolvió el pelo.

- Anda, pasad – Dijo, retirando el cordón que cortaba el paso.

El interior de la discoteca era la representación alegórica del caos: La música estaba tan alta que se corría un serio riesgo de salir de allí con un trauma acústico, un número incontable de personas llenaban la pista, apretujados, intentando bailar; tres camareros sudaban detrás de la barra intentando atender las peticiones de los clientes que se agolpaban frente a ellos, pidiendo las consumiciones a gritos todos a la vez, y el conjunto de luces de colores (bastante hortera, por cierto) que parpadeaban al compás de la música hacía que el conjunto resultara mareante.

- ¡OYE, ¿A TI TE GUSTA ESTE SITIO?! – Preguntó Suguru, sorprendido. Era necesario hablar a gritos si pretendías que alguien te oyera.

- ¡NO, QUE VA! ¡AHORA PASAREMOS A LA SALA VIP!

A codazo limpio, Tatsuha fue abriendo camino entre la marea humana, llegando a una puerta metálica custodiada por otro gorila al que, por supuesto, Tatsuha también conocía. Después de intercambiar un saludo parecido al del empleado de la puerta, pero más breve debido a que allí era mucho más difícil hablar, la puerta metálica se abrió también para ellos, dando paso a una sala que no parecía pertenecer al mismo local.

Allí la música estaba a un volumen mucho más decente, más adecuado para la conversación; no había luces de colores, sólo una tenue iluminación en tonos lilas; la decoración se componía de varias mesas cercadas por sofás tapizados en cuero y había muchísima menos gente. Además, la que había iba mucho mejor vestida que la de la sala que acababan de abandonar y se movían por allí dentro como si el local fuera propiedad suya. Se notaba que se sabían pertenecientes a otro status.

- Muy bien, enano – Le dijo Tatsuha, agarrándole por un hombro – Acabamos de entrar en mi territorio. No me dejes en mal lugar.

- Hn, me parece mucho más probable que seas tú el que me deje en mal lugar a mí.

- Ya lo veremos. . .

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡TATSUHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cuatro camareras, con escotes bajísimos y faldas cortísimas, corrían hacia ellos presas de una emoción indescriptible y aleteando los brazos. Las cuatro a la vez se lanzaron a abrazar el cuello de Tatsuha.

- Tatsu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan. ¡Cuánto has tardado en volver! Nos tenías abandonadas.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii, ya no nos quieres. ¿Es que alguna zorrita de Kyoto te ha hecho sentar la cabeza?

- JAAAAAAAAA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAA ¿Pero qué dices, reina? Si sabes perfectamente que yo sólo os quiero a vosotras – Por lo visto, el amigo Tatsuha era el gallo de aquel gallinero – A ver chicas, que os voy a presentar a alguien. Oye tú, ¿dónde te has metido? Ah, estás aquí.

Sintiéndose inmensamente pequeño y miserable, Suguru se había quedado rezagado y con la cabeza gacha detrás del "pachá" que le había arrastrado hasta allí, muerto de vergüenza y de envidia. Y odiando a todos los presentes por no hacerle ni puñetero caso. Tatsuha le agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y le pegó un estirón para obligarle a ponerse a su lado.

- Este es mi amigo Suguru – Dijo, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros como si fueran los mejores amigos que pudieran existir en el mundo entero - ¿Verdad que es adorable? Suguru, saluda a las chicas, hombre.

- OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ES UN AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOR – Corearon cuatro voces cantarinas.

- ¿Ah que sí? Y además es todo un caballero. De los que ya no quedan, ya lo veréis. Venga Suguru, que te las voy a presentar – Suguru, rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, hubiera deseado que se lo tragara la tierra – Esta es Keiko. . .

- Holaaaaaaaaaaa

- Esta es Sayaka.

- Holaaaaaaaaa.

- Y estos dos bombones de aquí son Hikaru y Haruko – Finalizó, señalando a dos gemelas teñidas de rubio.

- Ho. . . ejem. . . hola – Saludó, sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo.

- Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Venga preciosas, que tengo un montón de cosas que contaros. ¿Quién de vosotras nos va traer unas copitas?

- ¡Yoooooooooo!

- ¡No, yo!

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Voy yo!

- Jejejeje, tranquilas nenas. Haremos una cosa, que cada una nos traiga su bebida favorita y otra copa para ella ¿De acuerdo?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Y las cuatro periquitas salieron a la carrera hacia la barra.

Mientras las chicas iban a por las consumiciones, Tatsuha, que seguía rodeando a Suguru con el brazo, puso rumbo hacia una mesa libre mientras le siseaba a su compañero en el oído.

- A ver si alegras esa cara, joder, que parece que te den miedo las chicas – Le riñó.

- ¡No me dan miedo! Es sólo que. . . sólo que. . .

- Sólo que no has tenido a una mujer tan cerca en tu vida. Si ya lo sabía yo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Ya sabía yo que me ibas a dejar en mal lugar. . .

- Oye, chulo barato, yo soy tanto o más capaz que tú de hablar con chicas. Como si tuviera algún secreto.

- Pues a ver si es verdad, porque de momento no se te está notando nada – Dijo, a modo de desafío, lo que hizo que a Suguru se le hinchara el pecho de indignación – Graaaaaaaaaacias cariños míos – Las chicas habían vuelto, cada una con tres copas en una bandeja – Cómo me. . . nos cuidáis.

Entre risitas y grititos de júbilo, las cuatro camareras colocaron las bebidas en la mesa y luego se sentaron junto a ellos, tras una breve, aunque no por ello menos violenta, discusión sobre quién debía sentarse al lado de Tatsuha. Suguru, por su parte, miraba los vasos con cara de extrañeza.

- Creía que no íbamos a beber – Le susurró a Tatsuha, el cual le miró con una mezcla de burla y menosprecio en su cara.

- Me juego lo que quieras a que tampoco has bebido alcohol en tu vida – De nuevo, Suguru se vio herido en su orgullo.

- ¡Claro que sí que he bebido! – Mentira. No ha bebido nunca - Lo que pasa es que. . . es que no me gusta. Eso. Eso es, no me gusta.

- Oh, vaya por dios, Suguru. ¿De verdad no te gusta lo que nos han traído las chicas? – Dijo Tatsuha, con voz alta y melodramática, asegurándose de que todas ellas le oyeran.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿No te gusta lo que te hemos traíiiiiiiidooooooo? – Como era de esperar, Suguru se vio acosado por cuatro estridentes voces lastimeras y cuatro caritas tristes que le miraban con lagrimitas en sus cuatro pares de ojos.

- Sí, sí, sí. Claro que me gusta. ¿Quién ha dicho que no me gusta, jejeje?

- ¡Bien! Entonces vamos a hacer un brindis ¿Por qué queréis brindar, preciosas mías?

- POR SUGURUUUUUUUUUUU

- Entonces, ¡un brindis por Suguru! ¡Va, hasta el fondo! – Gritó Tatsuha, alzando su vaso. Las chicas le acompañaron con el mismo entusiasmo y Suguru, que le miraba con odio, desprecio, rabia, asco y ganas de meterle una ostia, se vio obligado a unirse al brindis, levantando tímidamente su vaso.

- Sa. . . salud.

CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK

Las copas chocaron, las chicas rieron, Tatsuha rió todavía más, y todos ellos vaciaron sus vasos sin ninguna dificultad, volviendo a dejarlos sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Mientras tanto Suguru, que ni siquiera se había llevado la copa a los labios, esperaba, agazapado sobre sí mismo, que nadie se fijara en él y continuaran ignorándole como hasta entonces. Pero no fue así.

- ¿Qué pasa, Suguru? ¿No bebes?

- Bueno, es que. . .

- ¿Te pedimos algo más suavecito? ¿Una limonada, tal vez? ¿Un vasito de leche? – Tatsuha había vuelto a arrojar frente a él el guante del desafío. No le quedaba más remedio que recogerlo.

- No, no hace falta ¬¬ Ya, ejem, ya me lo bebo, urgh – Y, mirando con temor su vaso durante un último momento de duda, se lo llevó repentinamente a la boca, tragando la bebida como si le fuera en ello la vida, mientras las chicas coreaban "¡Su-gu-ru, Su-gu-ru, Su-gu-ru!" – Aaaaaaaaaaargh – Cuando se lo acabó, la cara se le puso toda roja, después pasó a verde durante unos instantes, para acabar poniéndose más blanco que el papel. "Urgh, creo que voy a vomitar"

- ¡Sí señor! ¡Sí señor! ¡Esto se anima! ¡Venga, otro brindis, esta vez por Sakuma!

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡SAKUMA KAWAAAAAAAAAI!

"Maldito sea T.T"

Como por arte de magia, su vaso volvió a estar lleno, y tuvo que hacer otra vez de tripas corazón y bebérselo de nuevo de un trago, como dictaba el ritual del brindis. La segunda copa entró con algo más de facilidad que la primera, dejándole una sensación de calor en el estómago y la cabeza algo turbia. Durante unas décimas de segundo, la conversación se escuchó atenuada, y las siluetas de sus compañeros de mesa se vieron ligeramente desdibujadas.

- Y, ¿de qué conoces a Tatsuha, Suguru? – Preguntó una de las gemelas, acercándose a él y apuntándole de lleno con sus enormes pechos.

- Pues. . . em – El pobre Suggy-chan intentaba encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, pero el verse avasallado por aquel escote y ese muslamen que se restregaba contra sus piernas le estaba desconcentrando – Vamos juntos al instituto – Dijo finalmente, con la nariz casi metida en el canalillo de la camarera.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Sorprendido, levantó la vista y vio que las chicas le miraban muy serias y extrañadas, mientras que Tatsuha parecía tener ganas de asesinarle ahí mismo.

- Tatsuha nos dijo que estudiaba medicina – Dijo, por fin, una de las que estaban sentadas al lado del pequeño Uesugi. De modo que esa era la razón de aquella sorpresa general. . .

- Em, si. . . claro. .. vamos juntos al Instituto de Medicina. Allí, en Kyoto.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah – Corearon las cuatro, y Tatsuha le miró como diciendo "No ha estado mal eso, enano. No te mataré. . . todavía"

- Y ahora, dinos tú por quién brindamos, Suguru – Dijo alegremente la otra gemela, que decidió cambiarse de sitio y hacerle la competencia a su hermana en eso de restregarse contra el azorado chico.

- Pues. . . no. . . no sé. . . jujuju. . . – Suguru, con las mejillas encendidas, la cabeza que le pesaba y una extraña sensación de alegría en el cuerpo, empezaba a encontrar la mar de divertido eso de estar rodeado de carne por todos lados y lo de mantener aquella conversación tan estúpida en aquel bareto que, en un principio, le había causado horror. De repente, estaba completamente dispuesto a dejarse tratar por un peluche por aquellas chicas que le agasajaban y a decir cuantas tonterías fuesen necesarias para que la cosa continuase por aquel camino. Oh sí, estaba la mar de contento. Hasta Tatsuha empezaba a caerle simpático. . . - ¿Puor quién quierues bruindar tú?

**-.-.-**

**3:45 am. RESIDENCIA SEGUCHI**

Los chicos llevaban toda la noche en paradero desconocido. Mika estaba preocupada, no se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que pudiera estar haciendo su hermano. Seguro que había organizado algún desastre de los suyos y, lo que era peor, muy probablemente había mezclado a Suguru en él.

Varias veces había sugerido el ir a buscarles, pero Tohma, empecinado en probar que su idea era buena, petara quien petara, insistía en que no había nada de que preocuparse mientras fingía estar tranquilo.

- Vamos querida, no seas histérica. Ya sabes que cuando Tatsuha decide largarse por ahí de juerga siempre vuelve tarde – Decía mientras leía, ya por cuarta vez, el mismo artículo del periódico.

- Ya, pero es que. . . tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Ja ja ja. Anda Mika, relájate, que cuando no tienes de qué preocuparte, te lo inventas – Y, sin darse cuenta, volvió a mirar el reloj.

Al final Mika, herida en su orgullo por que su marido se burlara de sus desvelos (y eso que estaba convencida de que él sabía que tenía razón) había decidido no insistir más y dejar que Tohma siguiera haciendo como que no pasaba nada. Que sufriera en silencio si eso era lo que quería hacer. Seguro que él estaba incluso más preocupado que ella.

Y no le faltaba razón.

A las 5 de la madrugada estaban los dos estirados en su cama, cada uno en su lado como si el otro no estuviera allí. Mika tenía los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad y Tohma, que le daba la espalda, fingía dormir. Pero su mujer sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto, pensando en lo mismo que ella. Ya le había visto demasiadas veces hacer ver que dormía como para no darse cuenta de cuando era puro cuento.

Al final, retiró la sábana con un movimiento enérgico, fue hasta el armario, lo abrió, se quitó el camisón, quedándose en braguitas, y empezó a vestirse.

- Voy a buscarles.

- . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Vale. . .

Se metió en su coche. Recordó que Yuki le había comentado, cuando ella le preguntaba que qué tal se portaba Tatsuha en su casa, "Pues casi no le he visto. Anoche se fue al antro ese del _Cyberia_ y volvió a las tantas, así que aún está durmiendo. Este sólo viene aquí a comer, dormir y a mear"

Como esposa de Tohma Seguchi que era, Mika tenía conocimiento de la existencia y ubicación de todos los locales que conformaban la vida nocturna de Tokio, así que salió del garaje y puso rumbo al _Cyberia_, con aquel mal presentimiento incordiándola todavía.

El segurata que había saludado Tatsuha en la puerta quedó tan intimidado por el aire de autoridad que desprendía aquella mujer tan guapa y tan alta, que la dejó pasar sin hacer cola ni pedirle ninguna explicación, y la informó con actitud solícita del paradero más probable del chico por el que preguntaba. Incluso la acompañó él mismo, haciendo camino entre el gentío, hasta la sala VIP. Dejó a Mika en la puerta, hizo una reverencia, leve, pero una reverencia, y se despidió.

La puerta de la sala se abrió para Mika, que entró segura de encontrarse con algo vergonzoso que la hiciera desear, otra vez, haber sido hija única. De todos modos, ni en sus peores conjeturas se había imaginado algo como lo que se encontró al entrar en la sala.

En el pequeño escenario de un karaoke, Suguru, con la cara roja como un tomate, se desgañitaba "cantando" _You__ can leave your hair on_ **(2), **mientras dos ordinarias con los pelos amarillos se balanceaban al compás de la música y le hacían coros. Por su parte, Tatsuha, estaba bailando encima de una mesa, sin ropa de cintura para arriba, y con otras dos ordinarias vitoreándole. Había empezado a quitarse el cinturón de una manera que él debía de creer sensual. Por lo visto, estaba haciendo su propia versión del streaptease.

La idea de Mika al entrar era agarrar a aquellos dos por el pescuezo, sacarlos de allí y llevarlos a casa inmediatamente, pero antes decidió que mejor sería ir a la barra a pedirse un copazo, para coger fuerzas.

- _You__ can leeeeeeeeeeeeeave your hair oooooooooooooooon¡¡¡¡¡ _- Graznaba Suguru, mientras el whisky llenaba su vaso. Mika apoyó los codos en la barra y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, murmurando "No puede ser, no puede ser. . ."

- ¿Conoce usted a esos dos chicos, señorita? – Preguntó el barman, cerrando la botella.

- Sí – Respondió, con la cara aún escondida bajo las manos. Entonces levantó la cabeza y el camarero pegó un respingo al ver la expresión de su rostro – Pero ellos van a desear no haberme conocido nunca ¬¬

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) **Sí, le he puesto el mismo nombre que el de la discoteca de_ Lain_ XD

**(2) **Ya sabéis, la canción del streaptease que se marca la Basinger en _Nueve semanas y media._

Bueno, pues ya he finiquitado el cuarto. Uf, no sabéis lo que cuesta sacar a Suguru de marcha. Y después de haber caído en manos de Mika, creo que no le van a quedar ganas de volver XDDDDDDD

Vale, voy a pasar a contestar unos cuantos rw:

**Nat****-chan: **Como siempre, tus deseos se han visto satisfechos XDDDDD Por cierto, avísame si te ha llegado la contestación a tu mail pq tuve unos cuantos problemillas. De no ser así, vuélvemelo a enviar y te contesto.

**Cerdo Volador: **Eres un Ryuichi???? Y vas por ahí disfrazada de conejo???? XDDDDD Pues ten cuidado de no caer en mis manos, o te achucharé hasta que te pongas azul. . .

**Aráshi-Nobutada:**(Mierda de editor que no escribe las barras ¬¬)Soy una autora consentida?Por qué??? Ah, y sobre lo que me has comentado, yo te recomiendo no tener miedo a probar cosas nuevas XDDDDDDDD

**Grin: **Sí, sí, Salieron todos los "jas", no te preocupes XD

**Rikku-Tomoe: **No, si yo la perola ya la perdí hace mucho tiempo. . .

**Yukii: **Donde está mi niña, q ya no la veo nunca por el msn??? T.T

El resto no los comento por la sencilla razón de que tengo 5 minutos para acabar de editar esto, pero muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros rw, tanto en este como en otros fics. Seguidcomentándomevuestras sugerencias, que me encantan, y no os preocupéis, que yo tomo nota de todo.

BESITOS¡¡¡¡


	5. La reprimenda

**----------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 5: La reprimenda**

**----------------------------------------**

**- **¡¿Pero cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable?! ¿Y si te llega a reconocer alguien? ¿Y si te llegan a hacer fotos mientras hacías el payaso de aquella manera, eh? ¿Sabes dónde estarían ahora mismo esas fotos? ¿Lo sabes? Y supongo que, en tal caso, esperarías que yo te sacara las castañas del fuego, ¿verdad? Porque, claro, cuando vosotros hacéis el cabra, al que le toca arreglarlo todo es a mí, que al fin y al cabo soy el que más pierde.

- Que sí, Tohma. Que tienes razón, y lo siento mucho. Pero, ¿es necesario que grites?

- No estoy gritando ¬¬

Era verdad, Tohma no estaba gritando. Lo que pasaba era que Suguru llevaba una resaca del quince, y cada palabra que pronunciaba su primo era como un martillazo en su dolorida cabecita.

- Vale, vale. Oye Tohma, ya te he perdido perdón y te he prometido que no lo haré nunca más, ¿podemos ir ahora a hacer esa clase que me prometiste?

- ¿Qué clase ni qué niño muerto? Vete a casa a dormir la mona. Es imposible que aprendas nada en ese estado.

- Pero. . .

- No hay "peros" que valga. Largo de aquí.

Suguru no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar. Pesaroso y compungido, recogió su carpeta de partituras y salió del despacho de su primo arrastrando los pies. A Seguchi en el fondo le supo mal eso de echarle con cajas destempladas. Sabía muy bien que Suguru nunca hubiera hecho una salvajada como la de la noche anterior de no haberle arrastrado a ello Tatsuha, y había sido él mismo quien le había impuesto su compañía. Pobre Suggy-chan, menos mal que Mika tampoco se había ensañado mucho con él.

Respecto a la actuación de Mika, la cosa fue más o menos así: Se bebió su vaso de whisky con tres tragos, mostrando una resistencia al alcohol que hubiera puesto verde de envidia al camionero más curtido, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, pagó (más dinero del necesario y sin esperar al cambio, pero bueno, a ella no le viene de aquí), se arremangó, y se fue derecha al escenario donde Suguru seguía gritando. Apartó de un empujón a las gemelas, pasando entre ellas, y se subió a la tarima, agarró a Suguru de una oreja y lo bajó de allí, mientras gritaba "¡¡¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo?!! ¡¡¿No te da vergüenza?!!". Acto seguido, y con Suguru todavía agarrado por la oreja, se fue hasta la mesa donde estaba bailando su hermano.

- ¡TATSUHA!

En cuanto el chico vio a su hermana y las arrugas que tenía dibujadas alrededor de la boca, se le pasó la borrachera de golpe. Dejó de bailar inmediatamente y, en un intento de poner su "cara de buen chico" sonrió estúpidamente.

- Ho. . . hola, Mika. Je. . . jeje. . . je

- ¡Baja de ahí AHORA MISMO!

Entonces fue cuando Sayaka, que era la más _echá p´alante_ de las cuatro camareras, tuvo la desafortunada idea de enfrentarse a la tipa que pretendía estropearles la diversión.

- Tatsuha, ¿quién es esta tía? O mejor dicho, ¿quién se cree que es, con esos humos?

El resultado fue que Mika, que no estaba para bromas ni para que vinieran a vacilarla, le cruzó la cara con un soberbio, contundente y sonoro guantazo. No prestó más atención a los lloros de Sayaka, cuya chulería había quedado completamente neutralizada, ni a los gritos de las otras tres ordinarias. En vez de eso, volvió a centrar sus energías y su ira en su hermano pequeño, que ya había bajado de la mesa.

- ¡Ponte la camisa, desgraciado! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡No se te puede perder de vista ni un segundo!

- Mika, cariñito, no te pongas así, que sólo estábamos. . .

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Con la mano que le queda libre, porque no os creáis que había soltado la oreja de Suguru, le arreó un bolsazo a su hermano en la cabeza. ¡Eso sí que hacía daño, y no las patadas de Tohma! - ¡CÁLLATE Y CAMINA! ¡CAMINA!

Y así fue como Mika salió del local, entre miradas de miedo y desconcierto del resto de los clientes, con Suguru agarrado por la oreja con una mano y, con la otra, conduciendo a bolsazo limpio a su hermano hasta llegar al coche.

A parte de la reprimenda monumental que les soltó en el coche, Suguru no tuvo que sufrirla más. Mika se limitó a dejarle en su casa y a decirle "Mañana te arreglarás tú con tu primo". Lo de Tatsuha fue otra cosa. . .

Tohma se había quedado dormido de cansancio mientras esperaba el regreso de su mujer, roncando de una manera muy poco elegante y con un hilillo de baba cayéndole barbilla abajo. Su divino descanso fue interrumpido cuando le despertó un terrible estruendo que venía del piso de abajo. Vaya, por lo visto Mika había regresado con el animal de su hermano. Bueno, sería mejor ir a ver qué había pasado.

Se puso un batín, porque un pijama te resta mucha credibilidad a la hora de reñir a alguien, y salió de su habitación. Iba dispuesto a unirse a su mujer en lo de meter en cintura a Tatsuha pero, incluso antes de llegar al salón, le llegaron las voces que Mika le estaba echando al chico.

- ¡¿Es que no tienes nada en la cabeza, o qué?! ¡Que tú hagas el salvaje por ahí y avergüences a toda la familia es una cosa, pero Suguru no se lo puede permitir! ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender?! – PLAF. Colleja - ¡Ese chico es un personaje público y tiene una imagen que cuidar, IMBÉCIL! ¡¿Es que no se te ocurrió pensarlo?!

- Por favor Mika, no grites, que me encuentro mal. . .

- ¡Pues te jodes! ¡Y como se te ocurra vomitar aquí, te capo! ¿Me oyes? ¡TE CAPO! ¡Me vais a matar! ¡Entre tú y Eiri me vais a matar a disgustos! ¡Y a papá también!

Tohma decidió que ya había oído bastante. Se sabía de memoria la interminable retahíla de quejas contra sus hermanos que Mika soltaría a continuación. Decidió volver al dormitorio. Seguro que ella le explicaría con todo lujo de detalles lo que había pasado cuando terminara con Tatsuha.

Efectivamente, Mika subió a la habitación diez minutos después, tras haber enviado a su hermano a la cama casi de una patada en el culo. Le explicó con pelos y señales la escenita que se había encontrado en el _Cyberia_, mientras que la cara de Tohma iba cambiando de color con cada detalle que le iba contando. Para acabar, le echó a él la culpa de todo, porque hacía falta ser burro para juntar al pobre Suguru con el impresentable de su hermano, conque ya sabía quién era el responsable.

Ahí fue cuando la tuvieron buena. Empezaron a discutir a grito pelado, Seguchi argumentando que la culpa había sido de Suguru, por ser un insensato y dejarse convencer para beber y todo lo demás, y Mika diciendo que el crío no tenía la culpa, que haber si se le había olvidado que Suguru era una criatura y además un inocentón de cuidado, y que sabiéndolo él mejor que nadie, encima le obligaba a hacer de niñera del bestia de Tatsuha, y mira que ya le había avisado ella de lo que podía pasar. La escena no hubiera podido ser más surrealista, cada uno defendiendo al pariente del otro y llamándose imbécil, cabezota, bruja e histérica. Al final, Mika le dijo que ella se iba a dormir a otra habitación, porque "no quiero meterme en la cama con un cretino que no es capaz de reconocer cuando se equivoca."

- ¡Pues perfectamente bien! ¡Sal de mi cama que no sabes la alegría que me das! – Respondió Tohma, airado. Y nada más acabar de decirlo, se arrepintió.

Mika se quedó clavada en la puerta, mirándole con una pena inmensa. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

- BUAAAAAAAA ¡TE ODIOOOOOOO! – Salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Mika! – Seguchi salió corriendo tras ella, pero ya era tarde. Su mujer se había encerrado en uno de los dormitorios de invitados – Mika, palomita, no te enfades. . .

- ¡Déjame en paz, cerdo! ¡Te detesto! BUAAAAAAAAA

- Anda amorcito, no te pongas así, que no lo he dicho en serio. Vuelve a la cama y te mimaré mucho. . .

- ¡Vete a la mierda! BUAAAAAAAA

- Pastelito mío. . .

- BDUAAAAAAAAJ – No, este es Tatsuha, vomitando en uno de los cuartos de baño. . .

**-.-.-**

Suguru decidió que lo más productivo sería hacerle caso a su primo y marcharse a casa a descansar un poco. De todas formas, Tohma tenía razón: hubiera sido incapaz de aprender nada en ese estado.

Cuando se dirigía al estudio a recoger sus cosas, pasó por delante de una máquina de café. Sí, eso le sentaría estupendamente. Sacó unas monedas del bolsillo y pulsó la opción de un café expresso sin azúcar. Mientras la bebida iba llenando el vaso de plástico, apareció Shuichi por el otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡Suguruuuuuuu! LA LI HO.

- ¿Eh? Ah. Hola, Shuichi.

- EIIIIIIIIIIIIII, campeón. Me han contado que anoche arrasaste, jejeje – Dijo el cantante, dándole un pequeño codazo de complicidad.

La convivencia le había enseñado que nada de lo que dijera Shuichi llevaba mala intención, pero Suguru se sentía demasiado enfermo, demasiado humillado por el trato que había recibido por parte de Mika y Tohma y demasiado avergonzado por recordarse a sí mismo dando aquel espectáculo deplorable, como para ser capaz de encajar una broma. Masculló un par de palabras entre dientes, de las cuales Shuichi sólo pudo entender "subnormal", y se marchó pasillo abajo con su café, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

- ¡Desde luego, qué picajoso eres! ¡No se te puede decir nada!

Una vez en la puerta principal del edificio, dispuesto a marcharse, Suguru se sentía todavía peor por el desplante que acababa de hacerle al pobre Shu-chan. Después de todo, Shuichi no tenía la culpa de que él fuera un imbécil que se deja convencer a base de provocaciones para hacer cualquier tipo de estupidez. "En fin, ya le pediré perdón cuando sea más persona"

- ¿Ya has acabado de trabajar?

Suguru miró a su alrededor, buscando al dueño de aquella voz profunda que acababa de dirigirse a él. "Mierda" Tal y como se temía, era Tatsuha, el culpable de todos sus males.

- No es que haya terminado, es que no estoy en condiciones de trabajar, y ya sabes a quién debo agradecérselo ¬¬

- Es que lo tuyo es muy fuerte, tío. En la vida he visto a nadie a quien le sienten tan mal tres copas – Suguru soltó un bufido de exasperación y empezó a caminar, decidido a ignorarle. Tatsuha le siguió – Oye, Haruko me ha dicho que le gustas mucho, jojojo. ¿Quieres que le dé tu número de teléfono?

¿Haruko? Ostras, ¿cuál era Haruko? ¿La que tenía un lunar al lado de la oreja, o la otra? "¡Bueno, eso da igual!"

- No ¬¬

- ¿No? Bueno, tú mismo. ¿Vamos esta noche a. . .?

- No pienso ir a ningún sitio.

- Venga, hombre. No seas. . .

- Oye, Tatsuha – Suguru frenó en seco, encarándose al guapo Uesugi – Una cosa está clara: tú no me gustas a mí y yo no te gusto a ti. ¿Por qué no nos hacemos un favor el uno al otro y nos ignoramos mutuamente?

- Escucha enano, ¿te crees que a mí me hace gracia eso de tener que ir cargando contigo? Pues no me hace ninguna, para que lo sepas, pero tengo que aguantarte hasta que Seguchi traiga a Sakuma a Tokio o si no. . .

- ¿Cómo dices? – Le interrumpió Suguru, mirándole con incredulidad.

- Pues eso. Tu primo me prometió que traería a Ryuichi de vuelta a la ciudad antes de que me fuera si aceptaba que tú me hicieras de niñera hasta entonces.

- Je – Suguru le sonrió con sorna - Debes de ser más tonto de lo que ya sabía que eras si te has creído eso.

- ¿Qué dices? O.ô

- Lo que oyes. Tohma no tiene ninguna intención de hacer volver a Sakuma. De hecho, le ha sacado de la ciudad porque venías tú. Te ha chuleado, chaval. Ja.

- Pero. . . Pero, eso no puede ser. . . No puedo creérlo. . . - Tatsuha parecía un niño pequeño a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Pues créetelo. Será mejor que lo superes – Dijo Suguru, sin nada de compasión – Bueno, yo me largo. Adios – Y volvió a echar a andar.

Tatsuha se quedó quieto donde estaba, momentáneamente víctima de un shock. ¿Qué Seguchi le había mentido? ¿No iba a ver a su Ryu-chan? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡TAN CIERTO COMO QUE UN DÍA SE IBA A MORIR QUE ÉL VERÍA A RYUICHI!

- ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! – Un enorme cuerpo apareció delante de Suguru como de la nada, barrándole el paso y sobresaltándole bastante – Vamos a ver, has dicho que Seguchi ha hecho que Sakuma se marchara a propósito, ¿no es eso?

- Em. . . sí.

- Entonces, Sakuma no está haciendo nada importante, ¿verdad?

- Pues no, que yo sepa - ¿A dónde quería ir a parar Tatsuha?

- Perfecto, entonces puedo saber dónde está. Seguchi lo debe de tener apuntado en alguna parte. Mira enano, te propongo una cosa: Tú me ayudas a descubrir dónde está Ryuichi y, a cambio, yo haré lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Suguru se quedó completamente inmóvil unos segundos. Después, miró a Tatsuha como si no se pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

- Vamos a ver, Tatsuha. . . A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Pretendes que profane el despacho de Tohma, jugándome mi vida, y lo que es aún más grave, mi carrera, POR TI?

- Bueno. . . Básicamente, sí. Pero piénsalo bien: en cuanto sepa dónde le han escondido, yo me iré en busca de Sakuma y tú no tendrás que aguantarme más. Además, serás recompensado, de verdad. Seré tu esclavo, haré lo que me ordenes, sea lo que sea, te daré lo que me pidas.

- Bah, ¿y qué tienes tú que yo pueda desear? – Dijo Suguru con despreció, y volvió a ponerse en marcha. Tatsuha le seguía como un cachorrito, suplicándole que le ayudara.

- Por favor, Suggy-chan. Esto es muy importante para mí. ¡Se trata de Sakuma! Te lo suplico, te lo imploro. . .

Finalmente, Suguru se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Tatsuha, que le miraba a él con sus ojitos negros llenos de lágrimas, haciendo pucheros. Realmente, estaba loco con Sakuma. . . Suspiró. ¿Por qué no podría tener él fans así?

- Esta bien. . . Te ayudaré.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH ¿De verdad?

- Sí, ¡pero después tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida, sea lo que sea! ¿Está claro?

- Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú quieras. Tú te lo mereces todo, nada es demasiado para mi querido Suggi-chan – Y Tatsuha atrapó a "su Suggy-chan" en un fortísimo abrazo, levantándolo del suelo mientras le achuchaba - ¡Suggy-chan, guapo! ¡Suggy-chan precioso! ¡Cómo te quiero, Suggy-chan!

- ¡Maldita sea, suéltame! ¡Y TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

* * *

No sé por qué, pero siempre acabo haciendo vomitar a alguien. Tal vez sea algo enfermizo. . .

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha podido Tatsuha convencer a Suguru de llevar a cabo ese plan suicida?¡¡¡¡

TATSUHA: Eso lo sabrás tú, que eres la autora, no?

Bien, ejem, paso a comentar los rw:

**Kaniza: **Espero que los disgustos de Tohma hayan estado a la altura de lo que te esperabas. También es mi prefe, jujuju.

**Arashis-Nobutada: **Sí que estaba mono Suggy-chan con esa ropita, para comérselo, aix. Perdona pero no he entendido eso de lo que no debes hacer. Últimamente estoy algo espesa. . .

**Yukii:** Espero que con este también te hayas reído. Suerte que nos volvemos a encontrar, jeje.

**Rikku-Tomoe: **Celebro que por fin encuentres que Mika hace algo bien. Esa inquina que le tienes empieza a ser enfermiza, creo yo XD

**Cerdo Volador: **OOOOOOOOH SI consigues el disfraz de conejo, no dejes de hacérmelo saber¡¡¡

Y a todos los demás, me alegro mucho de que os hayáis reído un rato (sonrisita)

En fin, siento anunciar que ahora voy a empezar con los exámes TTT.TTT así que puede que tarde un poco (más) en actualizar. Snif, yo no quiero hacer exámenes, yo quiero achuchar a mi Ryuichi kawaii TTTT.TTT


	6. La profanación

**----------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 6: La profanación**

**----------------------------------------**

Era mediodía.

Tohma había salido a un almuerzo de negocios, así que tenían vía libre.

Tatsuha, con un aplomo avasallador que provenía de su grandísima cara dura, se dirigió con decisión al escritorio de la secretaria que custodiaba la puerta del despacho, santuario donde se guardaba la información que él tanto ansiaba obtener.

- Buenos días, Hiroe - (NORMA DEL MANUAL DEL BUEN SEDUCTOR: Apréndete el nombre de todas las chicas que puedan prestarte algún servicio en alguna ocasión, no importa que no las hallas catalogado como objetivo) - Cada vez que la veo está usted más guapa – Dijo, poniendo su _cara de ligar_.

Tal y como esperaba, la secretaria le miró con una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara, sonrojándose un poco.

- Oooooooooh, es usted un zalamero, Tatsuha-san.

- En absoluto, lo digo muy en serio. El otro día se lo comentaba a mi cuñado, "Tienes una secretaria monísima, oniisan, no podrías tener una mejor tarjeta de presentación"

- OH JO JO JO JO. ¡Por favor, Tatsuha-san! Va usted a hacer que me sonroje – En realidad, la chica estaba ya roja hasta las orejas.

- ¿Pero por qué no lo voy a decir, si es verdad? Jijiji – Tomó la mano derecha de la chica y la sostuvo entre las suyas – Sólo hay que fijarse, por poner un ejemplo, en esta piel tan suave. Tiene usted una piel de princesa, Hiroe – Y la pobre ingenua volvió a soltar una risotada nerviosa. Ya la tenía, la chica había perdido por completo de vista el mundo que la rodeaba.

Tatsuha siguió enjabonándola durante unos minutos más. De los inofensivos comentarios sobre el maravilloso estado de su piel, su pelo y sus pestañas, pasó gradualmente a otros más subidos de tono sobre la turgencia de sus labios y la firmeza de su escote. A este último, la joven reaccionó con una gran turbación.

- Oh, Tatsuha-san, pero si yo no tengo. . . casi nada. . . – Dijo, bajando la vista y tapándose instintivamente el escote con la mano.

- ¡Ah! Pero más vale poco y bien puesto, ¡es lo que yo siempre he dicho! Jejeje – En realidad, Tatsuha siempre decía que donde hubiera abundancia para agarrar, que se quitasen las melindres. De hecho, Hiroe era una chica de extremada delgadez, y a él le gustaban un poco llenitas; llevaba el pelo corto, y Tatsuha sentía debilidad por las largas melenas; vestía con sobriedad y pulcritud, cuando al joven Uesugi lo que le molaban eran las minifaldas y los tacones de vértigo. En definitiva, la callada y eficiente secretaria de Tohma no coincidía para nada con el perfil de chica que podía interesar a Tatsuha, pero en ese momento la cuestión era atontar a Hiroe tanto como fuera posible.

La conversación siguió por aquel camino, de modo que la pobre inocentona no se dio cuenta para nada de que, mientras aquel guaperas la cubría de halagos, el pequeño Suguru avanzaba a gatas por el suelo cruzando la sala, quedando tapado por el escritorio, hasta alcanzar la puerta del despacho.

Cuando Tatsuha vio que su compañero de correrías alzaba la mano para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, se sentó en la mesa con un gesto chulesco, tapándole con su propio cuerpo de la vista de la secretaria, a la que dedicó la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

El leve chasquido de la puerta al abrirse fue sofocado por una repentina tosecilla que asaltó al benjamín de los Uesugi. Finalmente, Suguru consiguió entrar en el despacho y volver a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

**FASE A completada. Inicio de la FASE B.**

Tres segundos después, el teléfono que había encima del escritorio sonó.

- Vaya, disculpe, Tatsuha-san – Con visible fastidio, la secretaria contestó – Despacho de Seguchi Tohma. Dígame. . . Ah, es usted, Fujisaki-san – Desde dentro del despacho, Suguru había llamado con su móvil a la extensión del teléfono de Hiroe.

- Hiroe, no sabe cómo lamento interrumpirla, estaría usted almorzando. . .

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada (Jodido mocoso. . . © ¿Necesita algo, Fujisaki-san?

- Pues verá Hiroe, soy un estúpido. He perdido una carpeta llena de partituras y las necesito urgentemente ¿No se las habrán traído a usted? Estaba seguro de habérmelas dejado en nuestro estudio, pero allí no están.

- Pues no, no me han traído nada.

- Oh, ¿sería tan amable de echar un vistazo, por favor?

- Pero es que nadie me ha. . .

- Por favor, por favor, por favor. Ya no sé dónde más buscar – Suplicó, con desesperación.

- Está bien. Espere un segundo, por favor – Dejó el auricular encima de la mesa, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. Malditos músicos, no sabían donde tenían ni la cabeza – Discúlpeme un momento Tatsuha-san, enseguida estoy con usted de nuevo – Y se giró para rebuscar entre los compartimentos del enorme fichero que había detrás de ella, evidentemente, sin éxito.

Tras dos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa (Porque la chica quería quitarse aquel asunto de delante lo antes posible, pero si las malditas partituras andaban por allí y ella no las encontraba, encima se la iba a cargar) dejó la cosa por imposible, dispuesta a mandar a la mierda a Suguru y a seguir flirteando con Tatsuha, a ver si aquella noche había suerte y podía darle una alegría al cuerpo, que hacía ya tiempo que no caía nada. Y con lo bueno que estaba el cuñado de su jefe. . .

Cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió como si el suelo se hundiera bajo sus pies. Tatsuha había desaparecido, y con él, sus esperanzas de poder fardar ante sus amigas de haber echado un polvo glorioso con uno de los chicos más guapos de Japón. "Oh, maldita sea. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme lo mismo? T.T" Claro, Tatsuha se había marchado porque le había hecho esperar, y si hay algo que disguste a los hombres, es que les hagan esperar. Maldito Fujisaki. . . Había sido culpa suya "Ojalá tuviera en mis manos las jodidas partituras para metérselas por el ojete **(1)**"

Volvió a coger el teléfono para informar al crío asqueroso de que no había encontrado nada.

- Fujisaki-san, lamento comunicarle. . . TUUUUUUT – No había nadie al otro lado de la línea, la llamada se había cortado – AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡Maldito sea! – Gritó, en su frustración. El niñato repelente aquel le chafaba el ligue y encima no tenía ni siquiera la cortesía de esperar a que le contestase. Le hubiera gustado estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Pero el enfado no le duró mucho, pronto fue sustituido por una nube de beatífica resignación. La pobre Hiroe, como sufrida y eficiente secretaria que era, se encontraba entre ese reducido número de personas que soportan con estoicismo que sus esperanzas de diversión se desvanezcan ante sus narices. ¿Cómo soportar si no, por ejemplo, organizar una noche de fiesta con sus amigas y tener que cancelarla en el último momento porque a su jefe le pegue por hacer inventario un viernes por la noche?

Tristemente, volvió a sentarse, desenvolvió el sándwich que estaba a punto de comerse antes de que llegara Tatsuha, y lo mordió con desgana.

**-.-.-**

- ¡Muy bien, enano! ¡Has estado fantástico! – Exclamó, olvidándose de que no debía hacer ruido y levantando una mano para que Suguru chocara esos cinco.

- ¡Te quieres callar, imbécil! Nos va a oír.

- Perdona, perdona. . .

- Déjate de tonterías. Tú busca por la estantería que yo intentaré mirar en el ordenador.

Una vez hecha la distribución de tareas, cada uno se dispuso a iniciar su labor. Suguru se sentó en la silla de su primo y encendió el ordenador. Evidentemente, una vez inicializado, se le requirió una contraseña para iniciar la sesión, así que empezó a probar con la lista de palabras que tenía preparada, entre las cuales se encontraban el nombre de Nittle Grasper al revés, la fecha del cumpleaños de Tohma, el título de todas las novelas de Yuki, el nombre de Yuki, el nombre real de Yuki, la fecha del cumpleaños de Yuki. . .

Mientras tanto, Tatsuha la había emprendido con la estantería llena a rebosar de libros, ficheros, fotografías, premios y demás, que cubría casi toda la pared izquierda del despacho. Había un montón de papeles que registrar en busca de alguna información sobre el paradero de Ryuichi, y no podía dejarse nada. Las pistas podían encontrarse en cualquier sitio: dentro de aquel enorme carpesano lleno de contratos, en aquella pequeña carpeta naranja, entre las páginas de aquel libro. . .

La búsqueda continuaba y continuaba, siempre infructuosa. La gran cantidad de sitios en los que tenía que mirar y el nulo resultado que estaba consiguiendo, a pesar de lo afanoso de su inspección, le iban poniendo cada vez más nervioso, y los ruiditos que hacía intermitentemente el ordenador cada vez que Suguru introducía una contraseña errónea le crispaban todavía más los nervios. ¡Mierda! Ya sabía él que lo mejor hubiera sido mirar en la agenda de Tohma. Pero claro, eso lo tenía Hiroe, y hubiera sido demasiado arriesgado intentar robarla.

Para descargar una pequeña parte de su ira, tiró con fuerza de un enorme y pesado álbum de fotos, provocando con ello la catástrofe. . .

Empezó a hojear el álbum, distrayéndose de vez en cuando encontraba alguna foto en la que saliera Ryuichi. Poco a poco, su humor iba mejorando, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que la estantería estaba oscilando peligrosamente, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. . . hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAA! – La estantería finalmente se desequilibró hacia delante, amenazando con aplastar al joven Uesugi bajo ella. Por suerte, Tatsuha tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para dejar caer el álbum de fotos y alzar los brazos para pararla antes de que el estante superior le diera en la cabeza.

Como era tan alto, la estantería se quedó quieta formando un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con la horizontal. CRAS, PLAF, CATACRACK¡¡¡ Libros, carpetas, cerámicas y todo lo que había en la estantería del horror cayó al suelo con el estruendo propio de un bombardeo.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, animal?! – Suguru se puso de pie de un salto, con tanto ímpetu que, al intentar avanzar hacia Tatsuha, chocó con el monitor del ordenador, tirándolo también al suelo, con el agravante de que, como el chico estaba en pleno intento de caminar hacia delante, dio un traspié cuando el susodicho monitor cayó al suelo y. . . CRRRRRRRRRAC. . . lo pisó y se cargó la pantalla. . .

**-.-.-**

Tohma volvía de su almuerzo sonriente, como era habitual en él. Acababa de comer con el manager de un nuevo grupo que pretendía que la NG Records se encargara de la producción.

Se trataba de un grupo de jovenzuelos que tocaban cancioncillas sencillas, sin ninguna complicación musical, muy bailables, ideales para el repertorio de una orquesta, de esas que suelen convertirse en la "canción del verano". Eran temas simplones cuya única aspiración era sacar a la gente a bailar un rato y a hacer el indio, más alguna que otra lenta para acaramelar a las niñas.

El plato fuerte de aquel grupillo era, sin duda, el cantante: un mozalbete de veinte años, guapísimo, cuyo atractivo físico era tan destacable como su absoluta falta de sesera. Les había acompañado durante la comida y, escuchándole, Tohma llegó a la conclusión de que se hallaba frente a uno de esos individuos que suelen estar más preocupados por la ropa que van a ponerse que por el repertorio del concierto. Era el letrista del grupo, y sus composiciones resultaban todavía más carentes de sentido incluso que las de Shindou. Escribía cositas del tipo _"La vida al revés, ya ves lo que es / Y mientras te tengo en la cabeza / reír para ti, llorar porque sí / metido en un lío que no veas." _**(2)**Y similares.

Seguramente su primer disco tendría mucho éxito, venderían copias como churros, y después su carrera se terminaría tan rápido como había empezado.

Amable y elegantemente, Tohma le había aconsejado al manager que se buscara otra productora. Que explotara a aquellos niñatos algún otro, él no tenía necesidad de vender material de segunda categoría.

- Buenas tardes, Hiroe. ¿Alguna novedad? – Saludó, alegremente, a su secretaria.

- No, Seguchi-kun, ningún mensaje. . . urgh.

- ¿Se encuentra mal, Hiroe? La encuentro un poco mustia.

- No señor, no es nada. No se preocupe – La chica no es que se encontrara mal, es que aún estaba alicaída, pobre. . .

Sin preocuparse más por ella, Tohma siguió caminando hasta su despacho, abrió la puerta y. . .

Y se encontró a Tatsuha sujetando la estantería vacía, rodeado de cosas rotas y papeles desperdigados por todas partes, más a Suguru, blanco como el papel, con un pie hundido en el monitor de su ordenador que, inexplicablemente, también estaba en el suelo.

La sonrisa de Tohma no languideció, se quedó petrificada en su cara, sus músculos se quedaron petrificados, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquel desastre, un extraño tic se apoderó de su ceja izquierda.

No dijo nada, ninguno de los tres dijo nada durante diez segundos, no se movieron, casi no respiraban. Hasta que. . .

**-.-.-**

El despacho de Mika estaba justo debajo del de Tohma.

A aquellas horas, todavía no había cruzado palabra con su marido. Se habían encontrado por un pasillo, pero ella le había girado la cara con un aire digno y ofendido. Todavía estaba enfadada por lo de la noche anterior.

Ella había comido en su despacho, como tenía por costumbre, y ahora se estaba llevando tranquilamente a los labios una tacita de café mientras seguía revisando documentos.

**_¡¡¡MAL NACIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!_**

Mika se llevó tal susto al oír aquel grito de conciencia sublevada, que incluso había hecho temblar la estructura del edificio, que estuvo a punto de tirarse todo el café por encima. A la pobre se le pusieron los pelos de punta y el sorbito de café que tenía en la boca le salió por la nariz.

Enseguida su mente dedujo lo que había pasado. No era momento de pensar en enfados ni en dignidades, tenía que actuar, y rápido.

Salió como una flecha del despacho, poniéndose en serio peligro de acabar con un esguince corriendo pasillo abajo con esos taconazos de aguja, y dejando una estela de humo tras de sí.

Derrapando, se detuvo frente a la puerta del ascensor. Golpeó furiosamente el botón, repetidas veces. "Vamos, vamos, vamos. . . ¡A la mierda! ¡No tengo tiempo de esperar!"

TAC TAC TAC TAC. Echó a correr escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo, armando un escándalo con los tacones, y dejando pasmado a un empleado que se cruzó con ella. El estupor del pobre hombre tenía dos motivos:

A.- Ver a tu jefa subiendo por las escaleras a trote cochinero ya es bastante para dejar a cuadritos a cualquiera.

B.- Como Mika, para darse más prisa, iba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, la falda se le había ido arrugando y subiendo, de modo que ahora la llevaba casi por el sobaco e iba por ahí a la carrera enseñando el tanga.

Por fin, y resoplando, Mika llegó hasta la entrada del despacho de Tohma. Allí, a parte de un escándalo espantoso, se encontró con Hiroe paralizada frente a la puerta y llorando de terror.

En cuanto la vio, la pobre chica se abalanzó sobre su brazo, para suplicarle entre sollozos "Por favor, señora Seguchi, snif, haga algo. ¡Los va a matar! Snif, snif. ¡Le digo que los va a matar!"

- No se preocupe. Yo me ocupo – Contestó ella, con fría eficiencia, y sacudiéndose a la chica de encima.

Mika penetró por fin en el despacho, y allí se encontró exactamente con lo que esperaba encontrarse.

_CLONK!!_ – **AAAAAI** – _CLONK!!_ – **AAAAAI** – _CLONK!!_

Tohma tenía sujetos a Suguru y a Tatsuha por el pelo, y les daba cabezazos el uno contra el otro, con todas sus fuerzas. Totalmente inútiles resultaban los esfuerzos de los pobres chicos por escabullirse de sus manos. En un principio se habían retorcido y doblado para conseguir soltarse, pero ahora estaban ya tan mareados que no eran capaces de hacer nada más que gritar de dolor.

- ¡Os mataré, pequeños bastardos! ¡De esta juro que os mato! ¡OS MATOOOOOOO! – Gritaba Tohma, con los ojos ardiendo y mostrando una enorme dentadura en la que todo eran colmillos.

Mika echó un vistazo al desastre del despacho, suspiró, y corrió a separar a su marido de los chicos antes de que tuvieran que lamentar alguna desgracia.

- Tohma, Tohma, por dios, cálmate. Les vas a hacer daño – Dijo Mika, al tiempo que inmovilizaba a su marido con una llave de lucha libre, pasando los brazos por delante de los hombros de Tohma y juntando las manos tras su nuca.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! –Gritaba él, forcejeando.

- Tohma, tranquilízate, piensa que sólo son unos niños. . .

- ¡No son unos niños! ¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS! ¡Suéltame, suéltame para que pueda acabar con ellos! – Para entonces, Tatsuha y Suguru habían corrido a esconderse tras el escritorio.

- Tohma, por dios, piensa en mi padre, el disgusto que se llevaría. . .

- ¡Pero si le voy a hacer un favor a tu padre! ¡Mika, suéltame!

- Está bien, amor, no quería llegar a esto, pero tú me has obligado – Y colocando una rodilla en el centro de la espalda de su marido, tiró de él hacia atrás, haciendo que Tohma se doblara de una manera poco natural y dolorosa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII – Después de cinco segundos en esta postura, a Tohma ya se le habían pasado las ganas de matar a nadie – Arf, arf, arf – Resopló, cuando Mika por fin le soltó.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo, amor? – Le preguntó, acariciándole la cabeza maternalmente. En vez de contestar, Tohma le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento – Veo que sí, perfecto. Entonces, amor. . . - Mika se giró para mirar, esta vez, a los dos chicos, que asomaban las cabezas por el borde del escritorio – . . . deja que tu mujer se encargue de esos dos. Yo sé lo que hay que hacer para meterlos en cintura.

Instintivamente, Suguru y Tatsuha se abrazaron.

**-.-.-**

- Ven cariño, ya verás como te gusta, jujuju – Mika conducía a su marido de la mano por el pasillo, dando alegres saltitos delante de él. Tohma le seguía enfurruñado, aunque su cara de fastidio iba pasando gradualmente a la de sorpresa a medida que bajaban pisos y giraban esquinas.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Aaaaaaaah, es una sorpresa.

- Mika, mira que no estoy para bromas. . .

- Venga, tontín, que te va a gustar.

- Hn. . .

Y así siguieron avanzando, hasta que Mika, igual de risueña que al principio, se detuvo frente a una puerta.

- ¡Aquí es! – Anunció, alborozada.

- ¿Aquí? – Tohma estaba ya completamente desconcertado. ¿Por qué demonios le llevaba su mujer hasta los servicios del primer piso? "Pues si lo que quiere es hacer travesuras, no tengo el cuerpo para ruidos, hn."

- Sí, ya verás, jijijiji.

Mika abrió la puerta de los lavabos e invitó a Tohma a acercarse para ver. No sin cierto recelo, Tohma obedeció. Cuando vio lo que su esposa había preparado para él, todo su amor por ella renació con una nueva llama más brillante y ardorosa que nunca y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

- Oooooh, querida, tú si que sabes.

Allí estaban los dos chicos, ambos ataviados con delantales, guantes de goma y pañuelos en la cabeza. Tatsuha estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a un cubo lleno de agua jabonosa, frotando las baldosas con un cepillo, mientras que Suguru estaba de pie, armado con una escobilla y una botella de lejía, por lo visto a punto de entrar en uno de los urinarios.

- ¡Tohma! – Le gritó a su primo, señalándole con la escobilla - ¡Ninguna cláusula de mi contrato te autoriza a hacer esto!

- Lo que dice tu contrato, querido primo, es que me perteneces hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.

- Ya se lo dije yo, pero el pequeño repelente no se lo acababa de creer. Frota fuerte Tatsuha, te he dicho que quiero que brillen. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?

- Oh, cariño, me encanta. ¿Ya sabes otra cosa? – Rodeó con el brazo la cintura de su mujer y la atrajo hacia sí. La cintura cedió al abrazo doblándose como un junco – Mmmmmm, te pones muy sexy cuando explotas a los empleados.

- Oh, jojojojo, Tohma, no digas tonterías, vas a hacer que me ruborice – Contestó, borracha de felicidad, cubriéndose con las manos las mejillas arreboladas (NOTA: No está acostumbrada a que su marido le diga cosas bonitas)

- Lo digo muy, cariñito. Vamos, te invito a un café y unas pastitas – Y dando la vuelta, sin soltar a Mika, se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¡Eh, tortolitos! ¿Y nosotros cuando nos llevaremos algo a la boca? ¡Todavía no hemos comido!

- ¡Cuando acabes comerás! Y si tienes hambre te aconsejo que te des prisa, que después de estos os quedan los lavabos de diecisiete pisos más – Rugió Mika, para volverse inmediatamente a ronronear sobre el hombro de su marido - ¿Me llevarás a la cafetería francesa del centroooooo?

- A donde tú quieras, gatita.

- Meeeeeeeeew.

Cuando los tortolitos volvieron a dejarles solos en los servicios, Tatsuha

tiró con rabia el cepillo dentro del cubo de agua.

- ¡Esto es humillante! ¡Se va a enterar la bruja esa! ¡Se lo voy a contar a mi padre y. . . y. . .!

- ¿Y qué va a hacer, castigarla sin paga? – Le cortó Suguru, con sarcasmo. Tatsuha hubiera querido contestarle algo hiriente e igualmente sarcástico, pero no se le ocurrió nada – Bien. . . – Prosiguió Suguru, con aire solemne - . . . ha llegado el momento de que cumplas tu parte del trato.

- Ah, sí, vale. A ver enano, ¿qué quieres?

Tatsuha se esperaba que Suguru le pidiera que le ayudar a perder la virginidad, a descubrir alguna técnica de crecimiento rápido, a ser tan irresistible como él, o algo así. Por eso se quedó de piedra al escuchar el deseo que el pequeño teclista expuso con voz clara y grave.

- Quiero entrar en el estudio de Tohma y tocar su piano.

La frase se quedó flotando en el aire del servicio durante unos segundos, sin que Tatsuha se atreviera a contestar.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? – Preguntó por fin, sin acabar de creérselo.

- Quiero entrar en el estudio de Tohma y tocar su piano – Repitió Suguru, exactamente igual que antes.

- Pero. . . pero vamos a ver, enano, ¿puedes pedirme lo que quieras, y a ti sólo se te ocurre decir que quieres tocar un piano?

- Exacto – Respondió, imperturbable.

- Pero hombre, ¿no quieres algo un poco más divertido? Yo qué sé, chicas, dinero, que finja que soy tu amigo delante de la gente. . .

- No.

- ¿Quieres que te presente chicos, tal vez? – Preguntó Tatsuha, como último recurso, empezando a desesperarse.

- No.

- Bueno, pues mira, enano, lo del piano no va a poder ser. Seguchi quiere más a ese piano que a mi hermana. Diría que lo quiere incluso más que a su pito. La última vez que me acerqué a él casi me rebana el pescuezo sólo porque le hice un arañazo de nada (Esta es, por supuesto, la versión de Tatsuha sobre lo sucedido) Vas a tener que pedirme otra cosa.

En la cara de Suguru se dibujó una expresión entre el despreció y la indignación.

- Ya veo, así que yo me juego el pescuezo por ti, y tú, en cambio, no eres capaz de arriesgarte lo más mínimo ni aunque sea para cumplir tu palabra. Debería habérmelo imaginado.

- Oye, ¿qué quieres decir?

- Pues que se te ve a la legua que eres un chulillo barato al que se le va toda la fuerza por la boca. Ya sabía yo que no serías capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún bocazas!

- Ya, ya lo veo, me lo acabas de demostrar.

- Enano, te lo advierto, no me provoques. . .

. Ui ui ui, qué miedo me das. No te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo de que todo el mundo se entere de que super-Tatsuha es un gallina. Puede que incluso me pase por el Cyberia cuando tú te hallas ido y se lo comente a las chicas.

Al oir eso, Tatsuha se abalanzó sobre Suguru y le agarró por el delantal, levantándolo del suelo, mirándole amenazadoramente.

- ¡Enano, te estás pasando! – Impertérrito, Suguru continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Será interesante ver la cara que pondrán cuando les cuente que te meas de miedo delante de tu cuñado. . .

- GRRRRRRRRRR, ¡Está bien, maldito enano chantajista! ¡Lo haré! Escupió Tatsuha, soltando a Suguru.

- Perfecto, ya sabía yo que entrarías en razón. Hasta luego, entonces – Añadió, quitándose el delantal y los guantes de goma.

- Pero. . . Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- Estoy muy ocupado. No tengo tiempo para perderlo fregoteando – Contestó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Por lo visto, estaba decidido a largarse.

- ¿Pero de qué vas? ¿No te habrás creído que voy a comerme este marrón yo sólo, no?

Suguru, que ya estaba en la puerta, se detuvo un momento para girarse y mirar durante unos segundos a Tatsuha con una cara totalmente inexpresiva.

- Eres mi esclavo, ¿no? Pues ala, a frotar – Respondió, como si se hubiera visto obligado a aclararle a Tatsuha la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Y se largó.

* * *

**(1) **El ojo del culo, hablando claro.

**(2) **Por favor, por favor, que me perdonen los posibles fans aquí presentes de Fran Perea, pero es que la tentación era demasiado fuerte para resistirla XD

¡AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡AL FIN LO HE TERMINADOOOOOOOOO! Después de tantas noches sin poder escribir pq tenía que estudiar, de tantas lagunas de inspiración, por fin lo he acabado. No me lo puedo creer, estoy llorando de emoción T.T

Uf, uf, bueno, al menos espero que os haya gustado.

**Yuki: **Ya no me quieres. Es eso, ¿verdad? BUAAAAAAAAAA

**Mochita-chan: **Espero que te hallas seguido riendo.

**Cerdo Volador: ¡**Oh, sí! Y si lo consigues, dime donde, que yo también quiero un traje de Kumagoro.

**KlOuNdY-cHrOnO: **(Hija, que nombre más complicado) Ya está, ya se han acabado los putos exámenes de mierda que desequilibran a las pobres mentes y a las almas sensibles. Aquí tienes el nuevo capi. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Bbp: **¡Qué alegría encontrar a otra fan de Mika y TOhma! ¿Verdad que son la pareja perfecta, tan monos y tan malos los dos? XD

**Rikku-Tomoe: **Ya ta, ahora ya lo puedes leer. ¿Contenta? Ah, y recuerdos de Nobu-chan XD

**Ari-chan: **Tranquila, a mi también me ha pasado alguna vez eso de que un rw que he dejado desaparezca. Se ve que de un tiempo a esta parte el ff no va muy fino. Gracias de todos modos.

**Grin: **Tu rw también desapareció? Cagundena, me estoy cabreando ¦lt;/p>

**Aráis-Nobutada: **Qué bonito es ver a una fan de Suguru que le defiende con tanto ardor. El pobre chiquitín se lo merece. Y gracias por desearme suerte¡¡

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Aquí tenemos otro nombre que desafía mis habilidades como mecanógrafa. ¿Qué te ha parecido el deseo de Suggy-chan? Te lo esperabas? Jujuju

**Rurouni Andrea: **Pues no sabes cómo me alegro de que te hayas animado a leerlo. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Saludos¡¡¡

**Nat-chan: **Ah, que no sades de qué mail te hablo? Ups, vaya. Bueno, entonces no debía de ser importante. Ya sabes, espero que a ti también te haya gustado.

**Deraka: **Ejem, sí, claro. . . es _hat_, por supuesto. El problema, como tu bien dices, es que Suguru andaba trompa perdido y no sabía lo que decía. . .

SUGURU: ¡Y una leche! La culpa es tuya, que eres una inculta de mierda.

VASLAV: Tú calla, niño _TOICH_

SUGURU: Jolines, siempre pegan al más pequeñito. No hay derecho, snif T.T

VASLAV: En fin, no le hagáis caso. El problema es que hasta ahora me ha dado pereza corregirlo (perraca q es una) y ahora no estoy en mi ordenador y no tengo el texto original. Ya lo cambiaré. Gracias por la advertencia, ups.

Bueno, señoras y señores, ahora me veo obligada a dejarles para acudir a mi cita con el señor Camui Gackt. Ha insistido en que nos reunamos para aliviarme de mi estress con un buen masaje. . . o por otros medios. JOOOOO JOOOOOOO JOOOOO

P.D.: Ah, sí¡ Se me olvidaba. Alguien me preguntó qué significaba "Capar". Bueno, pues capar a alguien significa **castrarlo. **Os imagináis, pobre Tatsuha, qué trauma? XDDDDDDDDDD

Y ahora sí que me despido. Hasta el próximo¡¡¡


	7. El piano

**-**

**CAPÍTULO 7: El piano**

**-**

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, dijeron que se iban al cine. Tohma y Mika se sintieron complacidos y aliviados de que los chicos hubieran decidido, al fin, dedicarse a un pasatiempo inofensivo (Espacialmente porque la película escogida no era pornográfica, como se habían temido en un primer momento). Aún así, Mika le comentó a su marido la posibilidad de enviar a Sakano con ellos. Tohma lo meditó unos segundos, pero al final dijo que Suguru nunca le perdonaría una humillación como esa y que el pobre Sakano no se merecía semejante castigo.

Dijeron que irían a ver una película que ya había visto los dos (Bueno, Tatsuha la había visto. Suguru se había leído el libro), por si luego tenían que responder a alguna pregunta comprometedora, y en vez de ir al cine pusieron rumbo a la humilde morada del matrimonio Seguchi.

Como Tatsuha tenía llaves, no tuvieron problema para entrar. Mika se las había dado para no tener que estar pendiente de él cuando volvía tarde por las noches.

De donde, por descontado, no tenía llaves, era del estudio de Tohma, pero el pequeño Uesugi se las ingenió para solucionar eso. No sería una miserable cerradura lo que le detendría a él¡ja!

Después de que tuviera lugar La Catástrofe, Tohma intensificó las medidas de seguridad en torno a su pianito del alma: Cambió la sencilla puerta de madera de cerezo del estudio, que era igual que el resto de las puertas del interior de la casa, por otra el doble de gruesa y con cerradura blindada. Estuvo a punto de instalar un sistema de alarma con contraseña pero Mika le dijo que hiciera el favor de no ser paranoico. De todas maneras todo aquello era excesivo, ya que después de haber estado a punto de perder la vida a manos de Seguchi, a Tatsuha le quedaron más bien pocas ganas de volver a entrar en aquella horrible, horrible habitación.

De todos modos, ahora que se veía forzado a ello, Tatsuha no tardó en torear las medidas de seguridad de la fortaleza. Gracias a su afición a la serie _McGyber_, un chicle mascado y una tarjeta de crédito que le había birlado a Mika (una Visa Oro, presumiblemente), no tardó más de veinte minutos en inutilizar la flamante cerradura blindada.

Abrió la puerta y, cautelosamente, los dos chicos se introdujeron en la estancia. Suguru parecía que estuviera entrando en una iglesia, a punto de postrarse ante la Virgen María y hacerle una ofrenda floral, mirando a todos lados con la boca abierta.

La verdad es que el interior del estudio era realmente impresionante. Se trataba de un cuarto relativamente pequeño (si lo comparamos con el resto de habitaciones de la casa) con las paredes forradas del material que se suele utilizar para insonorizar y una moqueta verde. Por el leve movimiento del suelo bajo sus pies pudieron deducir que también contaba con tarima flotante. Allí dentro Tohma atesoraba dos teclados electrónicos, un sampler, un ordenador conectado a una enorme mesa de mezclas, varios altavoces distribuidos estratégicamente para crear sonido envolvente, estanterías repletas de partituras, un violín, un violín eléctrico y, en el centro, presidiendo la estancia, el precioso piano de cola.

Todos aquellos tesoros por los que cualquier músico hubiera vendido su alma no causaron demasiada impresión a Tatsuha. El dedicó inmediatamente toda su atención a un objeto colocado en una de las estanterías y que había sido el motivo por el que entró en el estudio la primera vez.

Se trataba de una foto que se habían hecho los miembros de Nittle Grasper durante su primera gira, hacía ya diez años, en una habitación de hotel. Salían los tres sentados en una cama y en pijama. Tohma estaba en el centro de la foto y, la verdad, estaba exactamente igual: el mismo corte de pelo, la misma cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, la misma sonrisa. . . Tatsuha se preguntó si su cuñado habría hecho algún pacto con el diablo a lo Dorian Gray **(1)** para no envejecer jamás. Tratándose de Seguchi, no le hubiera extrañado nada. Llevaba un pijama azul de tela satinada y estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros. Noriko llevaba toda la cabeza cubierta de rulos. Vestía un camisón de tirantes francamente escaso, con un estampado de corazoncitos. Por la postura tan rara en la que estaba, todo parecía indicar que ella había sido la encargada de preparar la cámara, activar el temporizador y que, por alguna razón, no le había dado tiempo a colocarse bien. Parecía estar a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerse. Ryuichi estaba a la derecha de Tohma, arrodillado sobre la cama. Tampoco es que hubiera cambiado mucho, sólo que llevaba el pelo un poco más largo y recogido en una coleta que no hacía más que resaltar lo despeinado que estaba. Él llevaba unos pantalones de algodón color naranja y una camiseta de la gira del grupo. Sostenía un pequeño conejo de peluche rosa al que levantaba la patita izquierda para hacer que saludara a la cámara. Tatsuha estaba enternecido, tenía ganas de achuchar a Ryuichi y no soltarle jamás de los jamases.

Al cabo de un rato, Tatsuha salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que en la sala había un silencio absoluto. Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y vio que Suguru estaba sentado en la banqueta frente al piano con todo el cuerpo en tensión, mirándolo como si él fuera Indiana Jones y el instrumento el Santo Grial y que, si lo tocaba con sus miserables e indignas manos, perpetraría una horrible profanación por la cual sería castigado con una maldición que acabaría con su vida y con la de sus hijos, y con la de los hijos de sus hijos. . .

- Bueno¿qué¿No tenías tantas ganas de tocar?

¿Eh? – Suguru dio un respingo, interrumpiendo de golpe la misteriosa conversación telepática que estaba manteniendo con la tapa del piano.

Tatsuha volvió a dejar la foto en su sitio (Qué remedio, T.T) y fue hasta la banqueta para sentarse al lado de Suguru.

- Hemos venido hasta aquí para que tocases¿no? Pues venga – Y sin ninguna ceremonia, levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas con tan poco cuidado que le dio un golpe, lo que hizo que Suguru soltara un gritito ahogado al ver tratar aquella maravilla con tan pocos miramientos.

Una vez descubiertas las teclas, Tatsuha se le quedó mirando con cara de "Venga, arráncate de una vez", pero Suguru, tembloroso, no era capaz de hacer nada más que mirar alternativamente a Tatsuha y a las teclas, a las teclas y a Tatsuha.

- Bueno, pues empezaré yo – Dijo el pequeño Uesugi, en vista de que su compañero parecía haber quedado paralizado – Yo también sé tocar una cancioncita¿sabes? A ver si me acuerdo – Puso los dedos sobre las teclas y, con mucho torpeza, empezó a tocar el tema de _El golpe_.

Cuando terminó se volvió hacia Suguru, reclamando silenciosamente su aplauso. El chico le miró con una sonrisa forzada.

- Em. . . Está muy bien, Tatsuha, pero tienes que tocar más suelto, con más fluidez.

¿Fluidez?

- Sí, que las notas se sucedan con más naturalidad, no tan forzado. Así¿ves? – Y repitió la cancioncita que acababa de tocar su amigo, esta vez interpretada a la perfección.

¡Bien, muy bien¿Ves como no muerde?

El pobre Suguru se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Tatsuha, en un inesperado arranque de sensibilidad, había hecho todo aquello para que él se animase a poner los dedos sobre el piano.

¡Va, toca otra¡Toca otra!

Un poco más envalentonado por esa insistente petición, Suguru se sentó más derecho en la banqueta y, tras pensar en algún tema que le pudiera gustar a Tatsuha, acabó decidiéndose por _En el Jardín Luminoso _**(2)** Cuando acabó, su interpretación fue recompensada por otro caluroso aplauso.

¡Bien¡Muy bonita! Tocas muy bien, enano – Ante ese comentario, Suguru sonrió complacido, aunque con algo de melancolía ensombreciendo esa sonrisa.

¿Sabes cómo consiguió Tohma este piano?

¿Uh? Pues no. . . Lo habrá comprado¿no?

- No – Suguru acarició las teclas con la punta de los dedos – Cuando él era pequeño, en casa de Tohma tenían un piano de media cola. Era muy bonito y sonaba muy bien. Cuando Tohma tenía doce años, un financiero americano vino a Japón a hacerles una visita. Sus padres le dijeron que tocara algo para su invitado, y aquel hombre quedó tan impresionado que, cuando regresó a su país, encargó hacer este piano especialmente para él y se lo regaló para agradecer a los Seguchi su hospitalidad. . . – A estas alturas de la historia, Suguru ya había dejado de sonreír – . . .y yo heredé el otro piano.

Alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Tatsuha, cuya expresión revelaba que él no entendía qué importancia puede tener el ser el dueño de un piano o de otro. Seguramente él lo habría interpretado como que lo que le daba rabia a Suguru era tener un piano de segunda mano y seguramente estaba pensando que era un envidioso de mierda.

- No es el hecho de tener un piano regalado lo que me molesta. Es que parece que yo no pueda tener nada que no haya tenido antes Tohma. – Dijo, malhumorado – Y tampoco es que me dé rabia que él sea tan irritantemente bueno en todo lo que hace, es que eso me condena a mí a ser siempre "el primo que no da para tanto". No importa lo bueno que yo sea ni lo que consiga, él siempre habrá conseguido más. No me importaría si Tohma fuera una persona completamente ajena a mí, pero como es mi primo, parece que lo mío siempre se quede en nada.

- Ah. . . – Tatsuha miró al techo, pensativo, y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza – Pues. . . a mí me gusta más como tocas tú que tu primo – Suguru parpadeó un par de veces ante esta extraña salida.

- Em. . . Tatsuha, sin ningún ánimo de ofender, pero. . . ¿Qué sabes tú de esto?

- Nada de nada. Yo sólo sé lo que me gusta.

Esta vez fue Suguru el que se quedó pensativo. Bueno, pese a que estaba claro que **él no tocaba mejor que su primo**, bien mirado, el juicio de Tatsuha era completamente válido. Pese a ser un profano en la materia, no rechazaba de plano la música clásica, sencillamente se limitaba a disfrutar de lo que le gustaba de una manera completamente visceral, sin consideraciones intelectuales ni técnicas. Después de todo, tampoco es que supiera nada del tecno y también le gustaba ¿Por qué no fiarse de su opinión?

¿Toco otra? – Dijo alegremente.

¡Sí¡Otra!

- Vale. Mira, esta es la última que me he estudiado para el examen – Se concentró, inspiró profundamente, y empezó.

Después de una introducción sencilla, Tatsuha se vio sorprendido por una catarata de notas brotando del instrumento, llenando la habitación, haciendo que el cuerpecito de Suguru se balanceara adelante y atrás, trasladándose todo él en la dirección en la que se movía la música, haciendo que sus manos se movieran más deprisa de lo que Tatsuha hubiera pensado que era posible.

Le miró detenidamente. Suguru parecía haberse transformado. Tenía una expresión concentrada, pero no esa cara de estrés que ya le era tan familiar, sino de estar disfrutando intensamente con lo que hacía, incluso parecía. . . feliz, algo que ya había llegado a pensar que Suguru no podría ser jamás, siempre tan amargado y preocupado por todo. Tatsuha no lo sabía, pero el cambio en Suguru se debía a que ahora sí que estaba disfrutando de tocar, ya que por una vez lo hacía sin tener que demostrarle nada a nadie ni estar pendiente de dónde se equivocaba, siempre pensando "A Tohma le hubiera salido bien". Se trataba simplemente de pasarlo bien, de hacer que la música sonara y recrearse en la belleza de la pieza.

Por su parte, Tatsuha seguía asombrado por la nueva expresión de su amigo. Suguru tenía que ser, por fuerza, un genio, independientemente de lo listo o lo virtuoso que fuera. Nadie que no fuera un genio podía desprender el encanto que emanaba en esos momentos su pequeño cuerpo. Incluso había dejado de parecerle pequeño. De repente, Suguru le parecía mucho más adulto, mucho más dueño de sí mismo, hasta (y aunque fuera imposible) parecía más alto. Estaba taaaaaaaaaan guapo. . .

¿Uh? O.O – Suguru dejó de tocar de repente, al sobresaltarse por encontrar la cara de Tatsuha a escasos centímetros de la suya, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con los ojos medio cerrados.

- Dame un besiiiiiiiiiii. . . – Dijo, acercándose más a él y frunciendo los labios.

¿Queeeeeeeeee¿Qué estás. . .? UAAAAAA – _PUM? _Los dos cayeron al suelo cuando Tatsuha se abalanzó sobre él todavía poniendo morritos y los brazos abiertos de par en par. Al parecer no había recordado que la banqueta no tenía respaldo y que Suguru no hubiera sido nunca capaz de resistir semejante embestida.

- AAI ¿Pero qué haces, animal? – El pobre chico luchaba por zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Tatsuha quien, sin dejar que el insignificante detalle de la caída le distrajera de lo que estaba haciendo, había aprovechado para abrazar (y con ello, inmovilizar) a Suguru.

- Mmmmmmmm. . . ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo?

¿De qué estás hablando¡Suéltame ahora mismo! Umpf – Suguru se retorcía como una larva tratando de salir de debajo del cuerpo de Tatsuha, que le había atenazado los brazos rodeándolos con los suyos.

- No hasta que me des un beso.

¿Tú de qué vas¡No pienso darte nada! – Gritó, y como vio que le era completamente imposible mover los brazos para escapar, pasó a intentarlo moviendo las piernas, a ver si así podía salir de debajo de aquel cafre. Pero el resultado fue justamente el contrario al perseguido, ya que Tatsuha lo aprovechó para colocarse entre sus piernas y empezar a darle problemas de verdad.

- Vamos Suggy-chan, relájate. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto disfrutar de la vida? – Dijo con voz melosa y acariciándole el cuello con los labios, lo que hizo que a Suguru se le pusieran los pelillos de punta.

- Aaaaargh. Pues será porque no estoy disfrutando en absoluto. ¡Suéltame, degenerado!

- Suggy-chan, guapo, no disfrutas porque no te relajas. Libérate de todas esas reglas de conducta que tú mismo te impones y pásalo bien – Y antes de que Suguru pudiera darse cuenta, ya tenía la camisa desabrochada (Algo realmente impresionante, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Tatsuha lo ha hecho con una sola mano, puesto que con la otra le sigue sujetando. Pero bueno, ya conocemos el talento natural que tiene el chico para desvestir a la gente XD)

- Ah-aaaaah. Por favor Tatsuha, déjame. No quiero hacer esto – Lloriqueó Suguru, que se había dado cuenta de que la cosa iba muy en serio.

¿Cómo sabes que no quieres, si no lo has probado nunca? – Respondió, mientras se ocupaba de desabrocharle el pantalón. Ese comentario ofendió a Suguru. Todos sabemos que a ningún chico le gusta que se hagan este tipo de insinuaciones sobre su virginidad.

¡En cualquier caso, no quiero probarlo contigo¡Mierda, he dicho que me sueltes! AAAAAAAAAH

Sin que Suguru mismo pudiera saber cómo había pasado, sus pantalones salieron volando junto con la camisa de Tatsuha. Para esto es evidente que aquel malvado monje había tenido que soltar al chico, pero esta libertad duró muy poco. En cuanto Tatsuha vio que Suguru intentaba ponerse en pie para ir en busca de sus pantalones, volvió a echársele encima, desplazando el ataque hacia su ropa interior.

- Ah, arf, umpf. Tatsuha, por lo que más quieras, déjame en paz. Por favor. . .

- No te preocupes, Suggy-chan. Seré muy bueno contigo. Ya verás lo bien que lo pasas – Y él pasó a meterle la lengua en la oreja.

Suguru, que seguía con sus súplicas, maldiciones, jadeos e intentos de huída, estaba ya completamente desnudito, y a Tatsuha sólo le quedaba bajarse la cremallera del pantalón para poder empezar a divertirse. Dos décimas de segundo después, Suguru pasó del nerviosismo al pánico al notar los indecentes, descarados, completamente inapropiados avances de Tatsuha en su cuerpo.

¡No, no, no¡Tatsuha, de verdad, no quiero¡No quie. . . UAAAAAA¡Tatsuha, me haces dañoooooooo!

- No te preocupes, cariño. Sólo será un momento, enseguida dejará de dolerte. . . – Decía, mientras seguía moviéndose y acompañando sus palabras de besitos y caricias sobre la cara, tensa y sudorosa, de Suguru.

En realidad, Tatsuha estaba siendo muy dulce, pero Suguru no estaba lo bastante receptivo como para apreciarlo. Después de todo, le estaban OBLIGANDO a perder la virginidad. No es que eso le importara, pero sí que fuera en el suelo de un estudio, forzado por un maldito, estúpido, pervertido, sinvergüenza, desequilibrado monje que no había echo más que darle problemas desde el mismo instante en el que entró en su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía Tatsuha a destrozar su _primera vez_ de una manera tan burda y grotesca? Y además, hacía mucho daño. . .

- Tatsuha. . . de verdad, ah. . . quiero que me suelt. . . ah, ah. . . no, no quie. . .

- Vamos, tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya verás como no es nada y en un moment. . . Oh-oooooohhh – Tatsuha no pudo acabar la frase porque el que había empezado a pasárselo muy, pero que muy bien, era él – Ohhhhh, sí. . .

¡TATSUHAAAAAA, QUIERO QUE ME SUELTES!

- Mmmmmm, Suggy-chan, eres delicioso. . .

¡ME DUELE, TATSUHA, ME DUELE¡AAAHHHHH, DÉJAME, DÉJA. . .!

El grito quedó a medias colgado del aire. Súbitamente, Suguru había dejado de gritar, de forcejear, e incluso de moverse. Estaba completamente quieto y silencioso, inerte.

Tatsuha estaba tan subyugado por aquel maravilloso placer, tan asombrado de lo que le estaba haciendo disfrutar el cuerpecito del que hasta hacía nada consideraba un repelente insoportable, que tardó unos dos segundos en darse cuenta de la parálisis de Suguru.

Algo desconcertado, paró de moverse. ¿Habría renunciado Suguru a escapar y había decidido que la única salida era dejarle hacer? Eso hacía que la cosa perdiera toda la gracia. ¿Qué diversión podía haber en follarse a un palo de escoba? Además, él quería que Suguru también participase y se lo pasara bien.

Levantó la cabeza y le miró a la cara. Se asustó un poco, porque Suguru no mostraba expresión alguna, sencillamente miraba al techo con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios apretados y el resto de la cara, como si fuera de mármol. Ostras¿y si le había hecho daño de verdad, o le había provocado un trauma o algo así?

- Suguru¿estás. . .?

¡OOOOOOOOOH, TATSUHAAAAAA- El pobre Tatsu-chan se llevó tal susto que estuvo a punto de salir de allí corriendo con los pantalones por los tobillos. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Suguru se acababa de enganchar a él como una garrapata abrazándole el cuello y apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura ¡TATSUHA SIGUE¡NO PAREEEEEEES!

Tatsuha empezó a moverse otra vez, más por coacción que por excitación, y cuanto más vigorosamente se movía, más fuerte gritaba Suguru. Bueno, al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por si le estaba haciendo daño, aunque tanto berrido al lado de la oreja empezaba a ser molesto.

¡MÁS TATSUHA¡MÁS, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

¡Joder con el niño¿Es que no veía que ya no había manera de empujar más fuerte? Tanta exigencia de más y más estaba empezando a estresarle. A ver si al final el que no iba a poder pasarlo bien iba a ser él. No había manera de concentrarse con tanto chillido y tanta presión.

Al final, para hacerle callar, acabó tapándole la boca con la suya. Resultó ser una idea muy buena porque Suguru colaboró en el beso activamente, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo de la boca de Tatsuha, enredándola con la suya, vertiendo en el interior de aquella boca sus gemidos de placer, arañando con fiereza su espalda. . .

Entonces fue cuando Tatsuha pudo volver a disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo (Tanto grito de "Maaaaaaaas, maaaaaaaas!" había comenzado a hacerle pensar que no estaba a la altura de la situación. Todo un trauma.). Sus movimientos dentro del cuerpo de Suguru se hicieron menos bestias y más precisos, concentrándose en excitar aquellos puntos que sabía que harían enloquecer de placer a su nuevo amante, y el resultado fue sorprendente. Suguru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, separando sus bocas, emitiendo gemidos de intensa satisfacción. Tatsuha, encantado con esa nueva actitud, respondió con más besos sobre su cara (Mmmmmm, tenía una piel tan suave. . .), sus hombros, su pecho, lamiendo aquellos pezoncitos color rosa. . . y Suguru reaccionaba acariciando las piernas de Tatsuha con los pies, empujando sus nalgas para obtener más, aunque ahora son pedirlo a gritos, arqueándose y temblando de una manera que hacía que Tatsuha se volviera loco de deseo.

Llegó un momento en el que no pudo más. Se agarró desesperadamente al pelo de Tatsuha y arqueó la espalda, tanto como ésta dio de sí, al tiempo que todo él se estremecía.

¡Oh, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Tatsuha sintió en su estómago y su pecho como el placer de Suguru se derramaba en una vigorosa explosión, del mismo modo que pudo sentir él mismo el escalofrío que acababa de recorrer aquella pequeña espalda, arrastrándole con él a uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había tenido en toda su joven e intensa vida (Y uno de los que más trabajo le había costado XD).

¡Ah-aaaaaaaah! – Pesadamente, jadeando, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Suguru, que también estaba resoplando. Una vez se le hubo aclarado la vista y la mente, se le ocurrió pensar que pesaba mucho como para quedarse a reponer fuerzas encima de Suguru, así que se echó a un lado y se desparramó junto a su amigo, con los brazos extendidos sobre la moqueta verde, mirando al techo.

- Uau. . . Qué pasada.

¿Ves? Ya te lo había dicho – A Tatsuha se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio.

- Sí, jijiji. . . – Rió Suguru, como si acabara de hacer una travesura. De repente, con un salto desproporcionadamente ágil para el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Tatsuha ¿Lo hacemos otra vez! – Propuso, del mismo modo que piden los niños volver a montar en la montaña rusa nada más acabar el trayecto.

- Ó.Ò

**

* * *

**

**(1) ****_El retrato de Dorian Grey_** Novela de Oscar Wilde que cuenta la historia de un joven, famoso por su belleza, que vende su alma al diablo a cambio de que envejezca su retrato en vez de él.

**(2) **La canción que siempre toca Miki Kaoru (Utena)

Madre mía, lo que he tardado en acabar este capítulo. Siento mucho el retraso. Malos rollos personales han afectado a la inspiración.

Bueno, espero que os hayáis quedado contentas con el revolcón, que me lo estabais pidiendo en cada capítulo como bestias hambrientas de carne XDDDDDDDD. Esta es la primera escena lemon propiamente dicha que escribo. Espero que me haya quedado decente (la autora se sonroja). Sólo por curiosidad¿os esperabais esta reacción por parte de Suggy-chan? XDDDDDDDD

Por cierto, que me e emocionado con la avalancha de rw que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad. Me animáis mucho. Paso a comentarlos?

**Yuki: **La primera, sí señor?

**Nat-chan**: Ya lo creo que se está transformando, y de qué manera? XDDDDD Si es que este Tatsu-chan es una influencia nefasta, juju.

**Rikku-Tomoe: **Hija, que mal perder tienes, que mal perder.

**Mochita-chan: **Otra fan de Tohma, UEEEEE. Tohma-maniacos al poder?

**Gaby: **Si, el shok de encontrar su despacho en ese estado debió de ser tremendo. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

**Chibi-poio: **Espero que te hallas reído también con este capítulo, pero espero también no haberte causado muchos problemas en casa. Ya sé lo que es eso de desternillarse frente a la pantalla y que te miren con caras raras, jeje.

**Daniela Lynx: **Bien, querida Daniela, tu pregunta ha quedado contestada, XD. La de Gaku-chan, desgraciadamente, no puedo responderla. No me está permitido revelar mis fuentes, jujuju.

**Rurouni Andrea: **De verdad que lo siento esto de tardar tanto entre capí y capi, pero cuando las cosas no quieren salir, no salen, por más que uno se empeñe. Aix. . .

**KlOnDy-ChRoNo: **¿Lo habré escrito bien? Otra que quería un poco de SxT. Espero haber cubierto tus expectativas.

**AráshiNobutada: **Y otra que quería parejita?Te han mirado muy mal tus hermanos esta vez?

**Tenshi-Lain: **¿Sois una o dos? Bueno, en cualquier caso, gracias a todos.

**Deraka: **Chica, pedazo rw que te ha salido? Muy agradecida, de verdad, me vas a hacer enrojecer (la autora enrojece) Por favor, dime que este no se te ha hecho corto, que casi me muero con estas nueve paginillas de word? Lo de la doncella victoriana me hizo mucha gracia XD Supongo que Tatsuha inspira menos compasión porque se busca lo que le pasa, pero también es buen chico el pobre. Como ves, poco le faltó a Tohma para llegar a lo de la valla electrificada XDDDD Menos mal que está ahí Mika para poner un poco de orden en esta casa de locos. Y YA HA HABIDO LEMON, HA HABIDO LEMON? Por cierto, habrá fiesterita esta vez? Con cubatitas? XD

P.D.: La clave del ordenador de Tohma es _ViVa/El/CuLo/De/EiRi!_


	8. El final

**CAPÍTULO 8: El final**

Después de tres polvos más, y de dejar a Tatsuha más seco que la mojama, Suguru se dio por satisfecho.

Uuuuuuuuuuuf – "Descabalgó" de encima del pobre Tatsu-chan, dejándose caer sobre la moqueta – Ha estado bien¿eh?

Sí, arf, arf, muy bien, arf – "Por favor, por favor, por favor T.T, que no vuelva a decirme que si _lo hacemos otra vez_". Tatsuha invertía los últimos vestigios de sus fuerzas en que no se le notara que estaba a punto de escapársele el alma por la boca. "¡Dios! Este tío no puede ser humano. Por favor, pero qué fiera, qué voracidad¡qué flexibilidad!"

Estoy reventado, jeje.

Ya, bueno, es normal. Piensa que es la primera vez que lo haces, y es una cosa que requiere mucho esfuerzo. . . – "Uf, menos mal. Si tengo que volver a follarme a esta bestia insaciable, muero en el intento."

De repente me ha entrado un hambre que me zamparía un caballo. ¿Eso es normal?

Sí, sí, es muy normal – "¡Lo tuyo es cualquier cosa menos normal!"

Estuvieron un rato callados, Tatsuha intentando volver a ser él mismo y Suguru rascándose perezosamente la barriguita. Entonces, Tatsuha recordó una cuestión que sería mejor aclarar lo antes posible.

Oye, ejem, que conste que esto era para divertirnos¿vale? No quisiera que hubiera malentendidos entre nosotros. Liarnos con historias amorosas sólo complicaría las cosas, y debes pensar que yo no soy el tipo más adecuado para enamorarse de él. Tú eres una gran persona con mucho que ofrecer, y estoy seguro de que dentro de nada encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo que te merezca. . . – Tiene el discurso preparado y se lo sabe de memoria – Además, piensa que yo quiero a Ryuichi con todo mi. . .

Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Yo tampoco te quiero – Respondió Suguru con tranquilidad.

Mmmm, ah. . . vale. . . perfecto. . . – La verdad es que Tatsuha se había quedado un poco parado de que Suguru tuviera las cosas tan claras. Por lo general, después de tirarse a alguien, fuera hombre o mujer, debía enfrentarse a los llantos, súplicas o reproches de esa persona, que se había pensado que lo suyo era un amor de esos de los que duran toda la vida y ya hacían planes de pedir una hipoteca para comprarse una casita blanca con jardín y vivir juntos con un perrito. Eso era un auténtico fastidio y estaba muy bien lo de haberse librado de ese incómodo episodio, pero. . . vamos, que tampoco hacía falta que el enano dijera tan alegremente que no estaba interesado en él. Al menos podría haber hecho un poco de cuento, ni que fuera por cortesía. Si es que tenía una cara dura. . .

Porque yo. . . – Continuó Suguru – . . .a quién quiero con toda la fuerza de mi ser. . . – Música triunfante. Suguru se pone de pie de un salto, alzando el puño hacia los cielos – . . . es a la única, maravillosa, sublime, siempre perfecta ¡BJÖRK! – NOTA: Aquí, la autora plasmando sus propias paranoias sobre el personaje.

A Tatsuha se le escapó una risita.

Perdona. Ejem. . . Suggy-chan, no te ofendas, pero es que estás un poco ridículo así, con el puño en alto y el culito al aire.

Suguru, todavía con el puño alzado, bajó la vista para comprobar su propia desnudez. Se visualizó a sí mismo proclamando su amor platónico hacia su ídolo con todas las vergüenzas al descubierto. Ciertamente, debía de estar bastante ridículo. Una tontería como esa sería más propia de Shuichi que de él. Vaya¿significaba eso que estaba empezando a disfrutar de la vida y de hacer el tonto?

JAAAAAA JA JA JA JA – Le dio un ataque de risa, y Tatsuha se rió con él, pero no le importó.

Anda, ven aquí. . . genio – Dijo Tatsuha, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Y Suguru se dejó de grandes discursos y de posados respetables, y fue a acurrucarse entre los brazos de aquel chico tan divertido y tan guapo, ronroneando de satisfacción.

Ñm, ñm. . .

**-.-.-**

Mika regresaba a casa tras la jornada laboral. Como siempre, no había nadie esperándola. No sabía si sentirlo o alegrarse, porque la única compañía que era posible esperar era la de aquellos dos niñatos folloneros que, por lo visto, aún no habían vuelto del cine. Tohma se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde, como de costumbre. . .

Una vez hechas las paces y ahora que las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, el interés de su marido por ella había vuelto a los niveles habituales, es decir, que le prestaba la misma atención que al microondas, a la tostadora o a cualquiera de los electrodomésticos de la casa. Si quería que Tohma volviera a contar con ella para algo, tendría que esperar a que no supiera qué corbata ponerse. Entonces tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la buscaría para preguntarle su opinión. Y ya había comprobado que estrenar un conjunto de lencería nuevo no la ayudaría en ese aspecto.

"En fin", se dijo, "Ahora voy a aprovechar esta tranquilidad y me voy a dar un buen baño, con un palmo de espuma, sales, aceites esenciales y¿por qué no, un gin tonic. ¡Ja!"

Se fue al salón a hacerle una visita a su amigo el mueble-bar. Cogió una botella de ginebra todavía sin desprecintar y la levantó hasta ponerla a la altura de su cara, mirándola con cariño. "Ah, menos mal que tú siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito" Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando. . .

_PUM, PUM, PUM�¡_

Unos golpes sordos provinentes del piso de arriba la sobresaltaron. ¿Qué había sido eso? En la casa no había nadie más, y no había sonado como si se hubiera caído algo. Cielos¿y si había entrado alguien en la casa?

Temblorosa pero decidida, subió las escaleras, todavía con la botella en la mano. Los golpes volvieron a escucharse, haciéndola estremecer. Haciendo acopio de todo su coraje, se obligó a llegar al piso de arriba.

¡La puerta del estudio de Tohma estaba entreabierta! Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: INVASIÓN. Y además, del interior del estudio acababan de salir algo que le parecieron unas risitas. ¡Eso sí que no! No iba a permitir que le desvalijaran la casa y encima se echaran unas risas para celebrarlo. Además¿cómo se atrevían unos vulgares ladronzuelos a entrar en el estudio de su querido maridito y a poner sus sucias manos sobre esos aparatos e instrumentos en los que él había depositado tanto amor y horas de trabajo¡Se iban a enterar!

Cautelosamente, llegó hasta la puerta del estudio y la abrió un poco más para echar un vistazo al interior, pero no vio a nadie. Sin embargo, se oyeron más ruidos extraños, una especie de roces y sonidos como de un animalucho gimoteando o algo así.

Cualquier otro en esa situación habría salido de allí discretamente y hubiera corrido a llamar a la policía, pero el ser la hija mayor de una familia cuyos miembros eran famosos por su cabezonería y ganas de buscar bronca, y la esposa de alguien que se consideraba por encima del bien y del mal y que, a base de años de convivencia, había transmitido parte de esa creencia a su cónyuge, le dieron el valor necesario para entrar. Aunque no es que fuera exactamente valor. Mika no creyó ni por un instante que unos malhechores, superiores a ella en fuerza y en número, y posiblemente armados, fueran a ser capaces de hacerle ni un rasguño. Nada de eso, ella entró en la habitación con la botella de ginebra en alto a modo de arma ofensiva dispuesta a darles su merecido.

Sin hacer ruido, entró de puntillas en el estudio. Seguía sin ver a nadie pero los ruidos no habían cesado, así que estaba claro que había alguien allí. ¿Dónde se había metido esa gentuza?

Siguió caminando, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, agarrando con las dos manos el cuello de la botella, lista para golpear con ella la cabeza de fuera quien fuera.

_Frus__, frus. . . Jijiji. . . frus. . . ah-aaaaah. . ._

¡Aj�¡Ajaj�¡Estaban detrás del piano, reptando por el suelo como alimañas! Una parte de su cerebro se preguntó qué coño podían estar haciendo unos ladronzuelos gateando por la moqueta del estudio ya que, aparentemente, no faltaba nada, pero no hizo mucho caso de ese razonamiento porque la adrenalina había empezado a actuar y sólo le permitía pensar en liarse a botellazos con ellos, una vez reducidos, atarlos y amordazarlos y llamar a la policía. Entonces ella sería considerada una heroína por haber capturado sola a unos peligrosos criminales, tal vez incluso la condecorarían, sería considerara una benefactora local, y Tohma no tendría más remedio que reconocer que estaba casado con una joya de mujer que se merecía todo su amor, su cariño, sus atenciones. . .

_Clonk__, runrunrunrun. . . _

La botella cayó de sus manos y rodó unos veinte centímetros. Suerte que el suelo estaba enmoquetado, que si no se hubiera roto. Acababa de descubrir un montón de prendas esparcidas aquí y all�, y a su hermano y a su primo político, ambos desnudos, en medio de la iniciación de Suguru en los placeres del sexo oral.

Tatsuha fue el primero en reaccionar.

Mmmmmmm. . . Uola Vika – Habla con la boca llena.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Suguru también gritó. Se incorporó de un respingo (Arreándole a Tatsuha un rodillazo en la sien) y, gateando, buscó desesperadamente algo con lo que taparse. Desgraciadamente, de todas las prendas que encontró, sólo le pertenecía un calcetín.

**-.-.-**

En el salón, Mika iba de un lado a otro llorando y gritando como si estuviera poseída, lanzando aullidos de desesperación, que sólo eran interrumpidos por largos lingotazos de ginebra bebida directamente de la botella, auto compadeciéndose por pertenecer a una familia de degenerados, preguntando a los cielos que qué había hecho ella para merecer semejante castigo, lamentándose por la inocencia mancillada del pobre Suguru a manos de su propio hermano y por el desastroso estado en el que había quedado la moqueta (Hecha un asco, ya os lo podéis imaginar).

Los chicos estaban sentados en el sof�, vestidos, aguantando el chaparrón. Suguru también lloraba y lloraba, pero de vergüenza. ¡Qué horror! Su prima política le había pillado, desnudo, en flagrante delito con su hermano, casi podía considerarse un incesto. ¡Nunca superaría aquello, nunca!

�¿Cómo has podido hacer esto, Tatsuha¿CÓMO! Snif, glub, glub, glub, glub.

Oye bonita, que no lo he hecho yo sólo¿vale? Hacen falta dos para. . .

�¡PERO SEGURO QUE LA IDEA HA SIDO TUYA! – Rugió, escupiendo salpicones de saliva – Pobre Suggy-chan, tan chiquitín él, tan inocente, tan puro. . . Oh, dios mío – Empezó a sollozar.

Sinceramente, Mika, no sé por qué te pones así. Me parece que aquí ya somos todos mayorcitos y hemos utilizado un condón alguna vez. . . Bueno, ahora que lo pienso. . . – Se volvió hacia Suguru – Tú no has utilizado nunca ninguno¿verdad?

Suguru dejó caer la cabeza, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

BUAAAAAAAAA. Me quiero moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiir.

Bueno hombre, no te pongas así. Te prometo que a partir de ahora usaremos siempre protección. . .

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Tambaleándose, Mika caminó hasta el sofá. Miró a su hermano como si aquello fuera un velatorio y la cara del chico su propia foto colocada encima del ataúd.

Tatsu, Tatsu-chan, mi niño – Acaricó el pelo de "su niño" – Con lo mono que eras de pequeño y ahora. . . ahora. . . Snif, snif, snif – Se desmoronó en sollozos, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

Tatsuha no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería consolar a Mika pero, si escogía las palabras equivocadas, era muy posible que se llevara un botellazo. También quería consolar a Suguru, pero probablemente al hacerlo ofendiera a Mika y la cosa acabara también en botellazo. Además, su hermana pesaba. . .

¡Muy bien! – Reuniendo toda la sobriedad y capacidad de pensar que le quedaba, Mika se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto enérgico, decidida a tomar las riendas de la situación – Mirad, a mí me da lo mismo lo que hagáis y los fluidos que intercambiéis vosotros dos, pero tened en cuenta una cosa: **Tohma no debe enterarse NUNCA.**

¡Noooooooooo¡Tohma noooooooo! – Gritó Suguru, presa del pánico.

¿Pero por qué te pones así? – Le recriminó Tatsuha – Tú puedes follar con quién te dé la gana y tu primo en eso no tiene nada que decir. ¡Faltaría más!

Sí, claro, faltaría más. Aquí en teoría todos podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana, siempre y cuando al "Amo del Universo" le parezca bien – Le contestó el otro, amonestándole por no darse cuenta de una cosa tan obvia.

Mira, ahí te voy a tener que dar la razón.

Perfecto, como veo que al menos uno de vosotros es capaz de pensar y de darse cuenta de las cosas, subid ahora mismo a limpiar la porquería que habéis dejado en la moqueta. ¡Deprisa! Y procurad dejarlo todo tal-y-como-estaba, que luego subiré yo a pasar revista.

**-.-.-**

El resto de días que precedieron a la partida de Tatsuha, los chicos se los pasaron echando polvos gloriosos a todas horas.

Tatsuha se vio gratamente sorprendido por la afición que le pilló Suguru a la cosa, y descubrió que el pequeñazo, de inocente sólo tenía la pinta. No paraba de pedirle que probaran cosas nuevas, deseoso de documentarse al máximo en esa disciplina en la que hasta entonces era un completo ignorante. Y cuando digo que no paraba, quiero decir que NO PARABA.

Tampoco se avergonzaba de nada, y el joven Uesugi podía permitirse ser todo lo pervertido y animal que quisiera. Nada escandalizaba a su nuevo amante. Además Suguru era tan excitante. . . La forma en que movía su cuerpecito ansioso de placer era uno de los espectáculos más sensuales que Tatsuha hubiera visto nunca, por no hablar de aquellos gemiditos que susurraba junto a su oído, haciendo que se le erizara la piel, o aquellos alaridos absolutamente salvajes. . . No era de extrañar que Suguru se despertara todas las mañanas con la garganta irritada.

Por otro lado, ya se sabe lo que dicen: "El sumiso es en realidad quien manda" Si bien era Tatsuha el que se encargaba de la parte activa, el que dirigía la acción era siempre Suguru. Él era quien proponía qué postura probar o si "ahora me apetece estar encima o debajo", eso sin mencionar las sorpresas que daba a su amigo al anunciarle que había comprado tal o cual película o revista "para sacar ideas, jujuju", o deslizaba la mano por debajo de su camiseta para comunicarle "¿Sabes qué? He comprado nata. . ."

Otro aspecto que sorprendió mucho al joven monje de Kyoto fue la afición que cogió el chiquitín a meterle en situaciones comprometidas. Como aquella vez en que Mika y Tohma se los llevaron a los dos a cenar a un restaurante: Suguru se pasó toda la velada metiéndole mano por debajo de la mesa mientras disertaba alegremente sobre la obra de Dickens, sus opiniones sobre el protocolo de Kioto o larepercusió de internet en el mercado musical como si tal cosa. Tatsuha, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, ya no sabía dónde meterse. Había probado un par de veces de apartar la mano de Suguru de su entrepierna, pero aquella manita traviesa siempre acababa volviendo, haciendo que le costara mucho mantener la compostura. Por su parte, Tohma observaba complacido lo amigos que se había llegado a hacer los chicos, lo cual probaba que ÉL TENÍA RAZÓN, y Mika, que se olía que allí estaba pasando algo, se llevaba una y otra vez a los labios la copa de Chardonay.

Ejem, cariño – Le susurró Tohma al oído – No es por nada pero. . . Llevas cuatro copas de vino y acaban de traernos el segundo plato. ¿No te va a "sentar mal"? – Mika se sonrojó.

Tienes razón. . . perdona.

No pasa nada, querida – Respondió su marido, dándole condescendientes palmaditas en la mano.

"GRRRRRRRR Malditos mososos." Encima que tenía que hacerse la tonta para salvarles el pellejo, los muy imbéciles se dedicaban a hacer el imbécil delante de Tohma y a hacerle quedar a ella como una jodida borracha delante de su marido. Les retorcería el pescuezo con tanto gusto. . .

Mika casi no se podía creer que su esposo, que siempre acababa enterándose de todo, no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre los chicos. Y lo más irritante era que no dejaba de hacerle comentarios jocosos sobre lo equivocada que había estado al temerse lo peor. Llegaba a hincharle tanto las narices que le entraban ganas de contárselo ella misma, a ver qué cara ponía si le decía que iba a acabar emparentando con la familia Uesugi por todos lados menos por el que él quería, hn.

Pero al final siempre le acababa dando pena y no le decía nada. Si es que al pobre hacía poco que le habían dado un disgusto muy grande. Seguramente por eso se regodeaba en su falsa victoria y no estaba tan atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor como de costumbre.

El disgusto en cuestión se debió a que, justo la noche en que Suguru y Tatsuha pasaron a mayores, Mika y Tohma habían sido invitados a una de esas fiestas en las que la gente se pasaba la noche haciendo la pelota a Seguchi y Mika se la pasaba aburriéndose como una ostra. Resultó que la acompañante del anfitrión, una chica como quince años más joven que su pareja y unas quinientas veces más atractiva que él, era una fan de toda la vida de Nittle Grasper (Sobre todo de Ryuichi, por supuesto), así que Tohma, encantado de la vida, se pasó como una hora y media contándole anécdotas del grupo que Mika se sabía ya de memoria, para gozo y deleite de su admiradora. Lo malo fue cuando la chica comentó lo joven que se veía Tohma para su edad.

¡No¿Treinta y dos años¿De verdad¡Oh, no me lo puedo creer, Seguchi -kun! Es increíble lo bien que se conserva usted, parece un adolescente, jojojo – A esas alturas, Tohma ya se había hinchado como un pavo, y es que el querubín estaba orgullosísimo de cómo se reía su fisonomía del paso del tiempo. Lástima que la chica lo estropeara todo añadiendo la última y fatídica frase - ¿Dónde se hace lo del colágeno **(1)**?

¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! – Seguchi se llevó tal sobresalto al oír esto, que escupió a la cara de su interlocutora el sorbo de champán que en ese momento tenía en la boca, regándola por aspersión - ¿Co-colágeno¿Colágeno? – Repetía, con la cara desencajada.

¡Ahí va, cariño¿Sabes a quién acabo de ver¡A tu amigo Yoshimura! Vamos a saludarle¿sí? Disculpe – Muy oportunamente, Mika le cogió por el brazo y se llevó de allí a su marido en estado de shock, que seguía repitiendo "¿Colágeno¿Colágeno?" Pobrecito, al final había tenido que llevárselo de la fiesta y prepararle una tila para que se calmara.

Más allá de los asuntos del folleteo, Tatsuha se vio atrapado por la avasalladora personalidad y carisma del chiquitín, acabando por hacer todo lo que él quería, sin darse cuenta y de mil amores. Por ejemplo, un día que quedaron con Hiro y Shuichi en una cafetería. . .

¡Hola chicos! – Saludó Suggy-chan, con su mejor sonrisa.

Hola¿qué tal?

Hola¿cómo va Tatsuha? – Al no tener que cohabitar con él ni escapar de sus constantes magreos, Shuichi había conseguido superar el miedo que le causaba el joven Uesugi y poder tratar con él demostrando el aprecio que le dispensaba.

Muy bien, jejeje.

Vaya colores que traéis.

Sí, es que venimos de la playa – Respondió Suguru, radiante de felicidad – Tatsuha¿puedes ir a pedirme un café con hielo?

Tomas demasiado café, Suguru.

Ah, lo sé, lo sé. . . – Y Tatsuha, complaciente, fue en busca del café con hielo y un refresco para él.

Vaya, vaya. . . – Comentó Hiro, con una sonrisa picarona – Shuichi, me parece que nuestro compañero no nos echa nada, nada, nada de menos.

Jejeje, no es eso, es que me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

¿Ah, sí¿Estando sin trabajar¿No te aburres¿Y con Tatsuha? O.O – Shuichi casi no se lo podía creer. Hiro y él habían estado comentando que a Suguru, como buen adicto al trabajo que era, ya debía de haberle entrado el síndrome de abstinencia, espasmos incluídos, al haberse visto obligado a abandonar sus tareas, y que debía de estar a punto de abrirse las venas a bocados por tener que acompañar al alocado Tatsuha. Si es que lo que le había hecho Seguchi era una auténtica puñalada trapera. . .

Pues sí. Increíble¿verdad? – Suguru se encontraba en tal estado de hilaridad, tan diferente de su habitual seriedad, estress y ansias de perfeccionismo, que parecía que hubiese consumido alguna sustancia alucinógena – Ayer fuimos a un parque de atracciones. Yo nunca había ido a ninguno¿sabéis¡Me lo pasé tan bien! – Shuichi y Hiro intentando imaginarse a su compañero subido en una montaña rusa, sin conseguirlo – Aunque debo reconocer que en algunas atracciones me mareé un poco. Ah, gracias Tatsuha. ¡Oye¿Cómo se llamaba eso que comimos en el parque, que yo no lo había probado nunca? Aquello que eran como triangulitos. . .

Nachos.

¡Eso, nachos! Estaban de muerte.

Ya podían estarlo, te comiste tres raciones tú sólo. No es raro que vomitaras al bajar de la noria.

Sí, jiji, me estoy volviendo un tragón – "Que me lo digan a mí", pensó Tatsuha.

Bueno, si tanto te gustaron, esta noche puedo preparártelos para cenar.

¿Ah sí¿Tú sabes?

Claro, es muy fácil.

¡Qué bien! – Suguru alzó los brazos con entusiasmo para acompañar su exclamación - Em. . . ¿Sólo te han dado un azucarillo? Es que yo siempre me pogo dos – Y Tatsuha, recogiendo el brazo que había pasado sobre los hombros de su amigo, volvió a marcharse a la barra en busca de otro azucarillo, mientras Hiro y Shu-chan miraban con la boca abierta sus idas y venidas.

Y es que Suguru estaba descubriendo que había un mundo más allá de las salas de grabación y la escalada hacia el éxito, un mundo en el que uno podía levantarte a las doce de la mañana aunque la noche anterior no hubiera tenido un concierto, en el que existía la comida basura, los videojuegos y el sexo salvaje, del mismo modo que Tatsuha estaba descubriendo que existían los conciertos de jazz en vivo, que los museos no tienen por qué ser necesariamente aburridos y que puede seguir siendo excitante acostarse más de diez veces con la misma persona.

**-.-.-**

Finalmente, llegó el día en el que Tatsuha debía regresar a Kioto, pese a no haber conseguido ver a Ryuichi. La verdad es que lo sintió, pero tampoco le representó ningún cataclismo emocional, como había pensado.

Mika, Tohma y Suguru le acompañaron a la estación, y allí tuvo lugar una tiernísima despedida, con interminables abrazos, sagradas promesas de volver a verse y juramentos de que se iban a echar mucho de menos el uno al otro.

El matrimonio Seguchi observaba aquellas desaforadas muestras de afecto, Mika mordiéndose las uñas y Tohma sonriendo complacido ante otra demostración de que ÉL TENÍA RAZÓN. Aunque. . . tampoco hacía falta sobarse tanto. . . ¿no?

¿Me vas a echar de menos?

Claro que sí, tonto.

¿Y qué harás mientras yo no esté, golfillo?

Pues aprender muchas cosas nuevas para poder darte una buena sorpresa cuando vuelvas, jejeje.

Madre mía, qué miedo me das. . . – Dijo Tatsuha acariciándole la barbilla a Suguru.

Y tú¿qué harás por ahí?

Pues aprender muchas cosas nuevas también. Ya te he enseñado todo lo que sabía, tengo que ampliar el repertorio – Los dos chicos estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas.

Chicos – Les interrumpió Tohma – Tatsuha debería ir subiendo al tren, o se irá sin él. Y no queremos que eso pase¿verdad?

**-.-.-**

Dos días después, en el box que Suguru utiliza para ensayar. . .

¿Ves, Suguru? Aquí tienes que pasar la mano izquierda por encima de la derecha, tocar estas tres notas de aquí y, rápidamente, devolver la izquierda a su posición original. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sí.

Bien, pues ahora hazlo tú.

Sí.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala.

Bueno, cuando quieras puedes empezar¿eh?

¿Eh¡Ah! Em. . . sí – Y Suguru se puso a tocar la pieza, pero desde el principio, no desde donde le había indicado Tohma.

El querubín estuvo un rato mirando como tocaba su primo sin decir una palabra, enfurruñándose cada vez más, hasta que. . .

_PLAFFF�¡ _Colleja.

¡AI!

¡Estoy harto de venir aquí a perder el tiempo contigo¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho¡El exámen es dentro de dos semanas¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza?

Suguru, que se estaba frotando la dolorida nuca, se quedó pensativo, como buscando una respuesta aquella pregunta.

Dos semanas. . . . – Sí, dos semanas después tendría el examen de piano, y dentro de dos semanas también volvería Tatsuha a Tokio. Si aprobaba, tendrían que celebrarlo como es debido y, en caso de que suspendiera. . . Bueno, en ese caso Tatsu-chan se encargaría de consolarle. ¡OOOOOOOOH, QUE GANAS DE QUE PASARAN YA ESAS DOS SEMANAS! – Dos semanas, jojojo. . . . dos semanas solo. . . jo. . . jojojo. . . – A Suggy-chan le dio un ataque de risa tonta, mientras miraba al techo con cara de bobalicón y empezaba a babear – Dos semanaaaaaaaaaas. . .

Tohma, perdiendo definitivamente los papeles, se levantó de la banqueta, cruzó los brazos y, utilizando su voz de _Aquí-yo-mando-y-ordeno_ dijo:

¡Suguru¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme qué es lo que te metes y quién te lo pasa!

**(1) **Seguramente ya lo sabéis, pero por si acaso aclaro que el colágeno se utiliza en cirugía estética para rellenar las arrugas XDDDDDDDD

Hola holita a todos.

Debo admitir que no estoy muy satisfecha con este final, no por el final en sí, sino por como me ha quedado. Pero ya llevo demasiado tiempo con esto y si me releo una sola vez más el capítulo voy a acabar odiando la historia, cosa que tampoco quiero que pase.

Os agradezco muchísimo todos vuestros rw, de todo corazón. No sabéis el ánimo que me dais en estos días en que el mundo entero parece haberse puesto en mi contra (Mundo malvado, snif). Paso a comentar unos cuantos. Me gustaría contestarlos todos pero, a parte de que no me veo con fuerzas, me parece que al final los comentarios ocuparían más que el capítulo entero, y mira que me ha quedado laaaaaaaaargo XD Pero no penséis que por no comentarlos los agradezco menos, ni por asomo.

**Yuki: **Q tal va todo por el mundo laboral, nena? Se han aclarado las cosas con esa amiga tuya tan educada y considerada? Ya le he transmitido a Tohma tu mensaje sobre la clave y dice q gracias, q él también lo piensa XD Qué dlor de cabeza tengo ahora mismo, hija. De tres pares de cojones (Fina que es una)

**Rikku****-Tomoe: **muuuuuuuuuuuuy Q tal va todo? Te ha molao el final? A q ha valido la pena q no te dejara leerlo XDDDDDDD No te quejarás, q Tohma Hawai ha tenido su momento de protagonismo, tal y como te prometí. Y la preciosa Mika también, por supuesto XD

**Sehren**** Kou: Pues** gracias por tu rw. Como ves, me hacen mucha ilusión. Pues al final si que he metido un poco de sentimiento en el asunto, pero algo que ninguno de los dos quiere admitir, puesto que se autoconvencen de que es solo para divertirse. Tal vez un día de estos me dé por continuar la historia por este camino, quién sabe.

**Kaniza**Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. Los problemas todavía siguen por ahí, pero gracias a gente como vosotros, que me animáis tanto, los voy capeando, unos días mejor y otros peor, pero resistiré�¡

**Mochita chan: Pues** al final preferí que Tohma no llegara a enterarse pq aquí sí que la cosa hubiera acabado en tragedia y no quería perder a ninguno de mis niños XD

**AráshiNobutada**Jejeje, tranquila, no ejercistéis presión. Lo del lemon lo tenía pensado desde el principio, peor me lo estaba guardando a propósito, a ver hasta cuándo podía estirarlo XDDDDDDD Como puedes ver, a Mika efectivamente le dio el ataque. Pobre mujer, la voy a matar a disgustos XD

**Cerdo Volador: Tenemos** pendiente un traje de Kuma-chan. . .

**Daniela Lynx: **Yo tampoco he visto ningún TatsuhaxSuguru hasta ahora, por eso me animé a hacerlo, pq la idea me venía rondando desde hace tiempo. No sé, yo creo q como parejita son muy cucos, tan distintos el uno del otro, no? Ah, por cierto, si alguien encuentra otro fic con esta pareja, q por favor me avise, vale?

**Tenshin**** Lain: **Vaaaaaaaaaale, resuelto el misterio de la personalidad múltiple XD Q tal estáis las dos? Os ha gustado el final?

**Luna-wood: **Te lo has leído todo de un tirón? Vaya, tan solo espero que el final haya estado a la altura de la expectación, es ese caso, jejeje. Me siento muy alagada y agradecida.

**Deraka**Aaaaaaah, Deraka y sus extensos rw. Cómo me dustan�¡ Jujuju Este. . . siento haber dejado un rw tan escueto en tu fic. Creo que no lo leí en el momento adecuado. Lo siento mucho, no fue pq no me gustara, ni mucho menos.

**Chouri**Tú también te lo leíste entero? Carai, q fuerza de voluntad�¡ Yo creo q no hubiera tenido tanta paciencia XD Bueno, pues eso, q muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero q te haya gustado el final.


End file.
